Underchance (UT AU)
by CupkakeGalore
Summary: Chara gets a second chance at being the angel that's going to save everyone and break the barrier. She gets Frisk's soul and her body back. She gets to explore the Underground on her own without seeing it from the sidelines as a ghost, tied to Frisk's determination. She gets to meet all the friends Frisk would have met if only he didn't choose genocide... Fem!Chara Male!Frisk
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

Chara watched as he dodged Frisk's attack. He dodged every time making Frisk very mad. She couldn't help but feel upset. She hated seeing people die. Chara knew that her father was next on the kill list.

Another miss. And another.

Frisk had grown even angrier. Chara didn't know how much more she could bare.

Chara was merely a ghost. A spirit without a soul. She was tied to Frisk's determination. When he fell she woke up and could not leave his side. She would've left if she could. Only Frisk could see, and hear her. Which sucked for Chara, because if she could give any amount of warning to anyone, she would. Without hesitation.

This was the third time Frisk did something like this. He had done one pacifist, two neutral and now, genocide. Chara hoped that this would be the last but, she knew it wouldn't be.

Miss. Another miss.

 _How much longer can he dodge?_ Chara thought as continued to watch the horror that she was seeing. The first genocide run, Frisk stopped at Toriel because Chara had told him no. But on the second, he stopped at Undyne because she was too strong. But now, on the third, he was almost at the end. Even Chara didn't want to know what was going to happen.

Frisk's attacks missed again, and again, and again. Chara needed to stop this. She was only able to stop Frisk once. And that was for her mother. Chara took just enough of Frisk's determination to use for her own and posses his body making him able to stop just before he killed Toriel. Chara didn't think she had it in herself to do it now.

She had seen Frisk die and come back so many times. He was unstoppable. She knew he wouldn't listen to her now. He had a red soul. He could come back as many times as he wanted. He could do this for infinity.

Chara watched Sans slowly lose more and more energy from fighting. She knew he would have to take a break soon. So she waited. She had a plan in mind, but she was unsure if it would work again.

Luckily enough, Sans did stop the fight.

"I know you didn't answer me before, but... somewhere in there. I can feel it. There's a glimmer of a good person inside of you. The memory of someone who once wanted to do the right thing. Someone who, in another time, might have even been... a friend? C'mon, buddy. Do you remember me? Please, if you're listening... let's forget all of this, ok? Just lay down your weapon, and... well, my job will be a lot easier."

Chara knew this was the time. Frisk was about to continue the fight but, Chara, with all her might, grabbed ahold of some of Frisks DT **(determination. Just gonna use DT from now on but read it as Determination. Okay? Thnx)** and used it to posses Frisk. Frisk's eyes were blood red. When Chara possessed him, his eyes turned a kind amber colour. That was the colour of Chara's eyes. Almost as rare of a colour as red. Maybe even more.

Chara blinked her eyes open. She was seeing what Frisk was seeing. Frisk couldn't speak aloud but he still had his thoughts. Chara could hear what he was thinking

' _Chara! What are you doing?'_

Chara didn't answer. She stood there looking at Sans who looked exhausted. She raised her weapon into the air. Sans sighed. Chara then through the knife to the ground and it landed in the middle of the two. Sans looked confused. He must have thought Chara was going to attack.

Chara opened her mouth to speak, "Sans."

Sans took a step back in confusion and concern.

"I...I'm not Frisk."

She said proudly. She couldn't show fear. Not now.

"Really?" He asked sarcastically

"Yes. I'm...well...it doesn't matter who I am...but you need to know something!"

"Okay...I'll play along...what is it _brat_?"

Chara sighed. She knew that Sans didn't believe her. Her voice didn't change when she was using Frisk body.

"This soul can't reach the King!"

"Why not?"

"Because...you wouldn't like the surface...I've been there, I know what humans are like. They'd kill you right on sight. I know everyone wants to be free and happy but, we're safer down here. Where they don't know we exist."

"Is that what you think?"

"It's what I know!"

Sans didn't seemed to convinced. He still thought that Frisk was playing him.

"B-but I also can tell you how to kill Frisk." Chara said catching Sans' attention.

"You mean yourself?" Sans said jokingly.

"No. I'm not Frisk! I'm possessing Frisk's body to warn you!"

"Warn me? Warn me about what?"

"That he can't die! No matter how many times you kill him, he's going to keep resetting and coming back!"

Sans stood there in silence as if he already knew this.

"I know the way to kill humans like this…humans that can't die by killing…you have to poison them."

Sans took this as a shock. Chara saw his face change to concern as he suddenly realized that Chara wasn't Frisk. He took a step closer but still kept his distance.

"What do you mean...poison?"

"I mean, you have to poison the human that I'm possessing. That's the only way to kill him. For good. Trust me! I should know…" Chara muttered the last part so Sans wouldn't hear her.

Chara could feel Frisk fighting back. He was slowly getting stronger. He was slowly taking his body back. Chara grunted in pain. It hurt. It hurt when she was being painfully pushed out of body she was trying so hard to hold onto.

Sans sighed. "Okay. I'll trust you. What kind of poison did you have in mind?"

"B-Buttercups," Chara could barely speak. Frisk was pushing back too much. Chara could hold on much longer.

"Hurry! I can't...ugh...hold him back much longer!" Chara fell to the floor in pain as barley any of her was left to stay in control.

Sans, with his quick thinking, put blue bone bars around the child. He thought, just in case Chara lost control and Frisk tried to kill him unknowingly.

Sans then teleported away.

(In Frisk's head)

"Chara! Stop! I thought we were partners!" Frisk yelled at Chara

"We were at first...but all you wanted was to kill. You had no reason! After the second time I started to understand that you didn't care. Now I KNOW you hate monsters. What did we ever do to you!"

"We? You're not a monster Chara! You're a human. Just like me!"

"No! I will not be compared to something as **retched** as you!" Chara's eyes turn red for a second when she says that word.

Unlike Frisk's constant red iris, Chara can uncontrollably change her eyes to red when she's angry or stressed.

"Chara please just stop. You can't keep holding on forever! Everyone dies eventually right?" Frisk said with a grin.

He was referring to her. Although, he could have been referring to her mother as well. Chara snarled at him. She was about to rebut, but Sans had returned. Chara used whatever DT she had left of Frisk's to communicate to Sans.

"S-sans…" Chara could barely mutter words.

Her speech was so soft Sans could barely hear her.

"Y-yeah. I'm here with the flowers."

"G-good. I-I'll just...ugh! Eat...them…"

Sans's face turned to concern as he realized that Chara was trying to fight Frisk back. Sans gave Chara the flowers through the bars. Chara cupped her hands and was about to eat them when Sans said,

"Wait. If you kill the human now, all this, won't be reset."

"Y-you're right." Chara didn't think that part through.

She never thinks her plans through very well.

"O-okay...new plan...k-kill the human...and I-I'll take care of th-the rest.."

"Is that going to work?" Sans questioned

"Y-yeah...I hope…"

"Okay."

Sans started to move the bone cage closer inward. He stopped right before he got to Chara.

"Before I do this. C-can...can I know your name? In case I end up remembering?"

"M-my name?"

"Yeah."

"C-chara. M-my name i-is Chara."

Sans nodded and very quickly, forced the bones together, ripping into Frisk's body. The bones faded and blood was running right out of his body. Chara couldn't feel his pain but she knew it probably didn't feel very pleasant. Then, his soul broke, causing Frisk and Chara to come to the save screen.

Chara, who was still in control hit the reset button before Frisk had anytime to react. Chara could just see the look on Frisk's face as the place faded white.

His face was filled with anger, his eyes blurred with hate and his whole face was in a state of frustration.


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Frisk's body landed on the bed of flowers. It hit hard and his body didn't move. Chara rose from her grave again when his body landed on it. She's always awoken by his determination. Chara knew she had to get him to eat the flowers. She would have to possess him again.

Chara glanced over at him. He hadn't gotten up yet. _He must be unconscious._ Chara thought as she came down beside him. She had to concentrate. She had to get inside his head so she could control him again.

Chara tried for awhile and finally she got ahold of his DT. Her ghostly form flew inside Frisk.

Chara blinked open her amber eyes and sat herself up. She breathed in and out. She knew what she had to do next. She picked a handful of the flowers on her grave then she picked more. If she was going to do this, she needed more than what she gave herself the first time.

Once Chara had more than enough she took a deep breath. She noticed that Frisk was still unconscious. She closed her eyes and shoved the flowers down Frisk's throat.

Chara let go of Frisk's DT. Chara stopped possessing him and became a ghost again. She watched as Frisk's eyes shot open wide. His red eyes looked pained. He gasped for air. He couldn't take the taste. He was dieing. Slowly. Painfully. _Just like me._ Frisk was coughing and vomiting. His body was trying to get rid of the poison but Chara knew it wouldn't work. She tried the same thing.

"Frisk. You can't keep killing. I'm stopping you. Here and now."

"Heheh…" he coughed up blood "You're stopping me... from killing...by killing me...yourself?"

Chara realized what she had done. Frisk was right.

"That means…" he coughed more blood until he laid on his back and muttered his last words.

"You're no better than ME!" His body went limp and his eyes stayed open. Showing his bright, taunting, red eyes. His last words were as clear as day. He had died. It was over.

Chara felt a bit of sadness. She knew what she did was wrong but...how else was she supposed to stop him? She watched as his soul appeared from his chest. Chara was about to reach out for the soul but she retracted her hand. She couldn't take it.

 _It would be wrong… if he's dead...than no more resets...but...Flowey can reset with enough DT. If Frisk is dead than Flowey can get control of the timeline! I can't let him screw up everything!_

Chara reached her hand out and touched the soul. As her hand touched it a bright white light appeared and lit up the room.

Chara eyes adjusted to the light as the room came back to normal. She blinked her eyes open and saw she was on the ground. She sat herself up again and looked around. The first thing she noticed was Frisk's body was missing. She tilted her head in confusion. _Wasn't he..._

When she was distracted by the missing body she didn't hear someone come into the room. She hear a sharp gasp and whipped around quickly to find her mother in awe. Her hands were near her face as if she was going to cover her mouth. She had tears coming from her eyes and rolling down her cheeks.

Chara looked up to see a goat monster wearing a purple dress with a pattern of the Delta Rune.

"Chara? Is that...really you...my child?" Toriel took a few steps towards Chara.

Chara replied in an almost non existent voice, "Mom?"

As Toriel came closer to Chara, Chara saw something change in her mother. Instead of seeing her normally, her mother had a giant cut in her dress. Her eyes were tears of blood and her eyes which were normally a dark red, turned right red. Like Frisk's.

Chara started to back away in fear. She wasn't sure what was happening. Was this her mother? What was wrong with her?

Toriel, seeing the concern and terror on her daughter's face, rushed over to Chara, knelt down and hugged her. Chara for a second froze. She got the image of her zombie like mother out of her head and wondered why her mother was able to see, hear and touch her. Then she realized. She was alive. She hugged her mother tightly and started to cry as well. The two hugged and cried for a while until Toriel took her child by her shoulders and smiled down at her.

Chara saw that her mother looked normal now. _Weird. Must have been...the light...or something…_ The two stood up and started walking through the ruins.

Chara held Toriel's hand through the ruins. Toriel asked how Chara came back but Chara didn't know. She told Toriel that it must have been a miracle even though Chara knew exactly knew what had happened. Toriel took Chara back to her home in the ruins. Chara was too happy to care about a lot of problems that were current.

She didn't want to know how she was alive. She didn't even think about it then. She was just happy that she was alive and breathing and walking and talking. And in her own body nonetheless.

Chara sat down at the small table in her mother's home. Toriel baked a butterscotch-cinnamon pie and gave a slice to Chara.

"Chara...so much has changed since you've...parted from us…" Toriel said as she grabbed a chair and sat next to her daughter.

Chara, pretending she didn't already know asked,

"Oh! Really? Like what?"

"Well...as you can see...I've left your father."

Toriel's voice sounded upset. Chara knew this but she still hated hearing it.

 _It must have been hard on them. But she and Dad were so happy. Why did they have separate? Why can't they just make-up?_

"Oh...I see…" Chara trying to sound like she didn't know but she was still upset about it too.

"But, but you can stay here! With me! We could be happy here!"

"Yeah. You're right…" Chara loved her mother but she didn't want to be cooped up in one place for the rest of her life. She wanted to stay...but somewhere deep down..she wanted to get out. Something didn't feel right.

After Chara ate her pie, Toriel showed her to her new room. It was a small reddish-pink room with one bed off to the right and a dresser behind it. It had a box of old shoes and a toy chest.

Chara felt so tired. She hadn't gotten sleep in about 20 years or so. Plus she had walked a long way to get to that house. She got into the bed and Toriel tucked her in. She turned off the lights and let her daughter sleep. When Toriel closed the door, Chara's eyes shut the moment the light went out. She tried to fall asleep, but all she could hear was Frisk's last words ring in her head like a broken record.

 _You're no better than ME!_


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Chara woke up in her clothes from the night before. A lime green sweater with one pale yellow stripe across the middle, just below the chest and on the sleeves, brown shorts with black tights and brown boots. Her medium length, red, vibrat, ginger hair was tangled and knotted. Her back hurt from the size of the small bed.

Chara was 18 years old and the bed was very small. It was made for 10-year-olds. She got out of bed, stretched her arms and yawned. Her hands fell on her head and she realized she had a bad case of bed hair. She looked around for a hair brush but couldn't find one. She shrugged her shoulders and walked out of the room and went to find her mother.

Toriel was in her chair reading about snails.

"Mom?" Chara said sounding tired from just waking up

"Good morning my child! Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah I guess...the bed's too small though." Chara said walking up to her mother.

"Oh. Well, I'll get you a new one then." Toriel smiled happily.

Chara had noticed that her mother has aged. She seemed much older than when she did before. _It has been at least 20 years._ Chara thought to herself. Her mother's glasses were the giveaway. Chara knew that her mother hadn't worn glasses before. _I wonder if Dad needs them too?_

"Mom? Do you have a spare hair brush I could use?"

"Oh yes I do! I'll be right back!" Toriel got up and left the book she was reading on her chair. Chara took a quick glance at it and saw it was about snails.

 _Snails? She still likes those?_

Toriel came back with an old wooden brush with an initial engraved on it. 'C'. As Toriel handed it to her daughter, Chara's face light up with nostalgia.

"Is this?"

"Yes. It's your old hair brush we made you all those years ago."

"You still held onto it? Why?" Chara held the brush tightly

"It was one of the only things you left behind."

"Thanks mom!" Chara hugged Toriel and ran to the mirror to use her brush.

Chara came to the mirror and looked at her reflection. She took her brush and started to brush out her knotted hair. Bit by bit, Chara brushed all the way through and was just finishing up. She looked down and the ends of her hair and saw how long it had gotten.

She remembered that when she first fell, her hair was very short and she had bangs. Chara looked up into the mirror and saw something horrifying.

It was her but she had red eyes and the sclera were black. Her eyes were dripping with black ooze and her shirt was covered in blood and dust. Chara screamed and jumped back from the mirror.

Toriel ran to Chara who was shivering fear from what she saw.

"Chara, my dear? Are you okay?"

"I-I...I...m-my eyes…" Chara was too terrified to speak.

Toriel took Chara away from the mirror and went to the living room. She sat down on the chair and Chara sat on her lap. She was too big for it, but Toriel didn't care. Chara had tears coming down her cheek but didn't care. Toriel hugged her child. She patted her head and calmed her down.

Chara had calmed down and Toriel left to get ingredients for dinner. Chara was sitting in her mother's big, comfy chair. Chara was alone in the house.

Chara got bored very quickly. She got up to see if there were any books to read, but they were all about snails. She felt hungry so she went to the kitchen and opened the fridge. She looked to see if there was any chocolate but there wasn't any. _Damn. No Chocolate._

She walked outside and into the front yard with the big, dead tree stood. This tree never had leaves on it because it never got any sun.

Chara always wondered how it got there but never really asked. _Maybe I'll ask when mom gets back._ Chara walked around for a little bit exploring and such. She didn't want to go too far in case her mother came back. She walked around the corner and saw a balcony leading out into the capital. She looked out into the purple and blue hue of the 'city'.

In the corner of her eye, she spotted the toy knife. She tried to ignore it's existence but she couldn't help to stare at it.

 _That was the thing that Frisk used to slay all those innocent monsters. It's what he used to kill mom. I can't let anymore find this._

She went over to it and attempted to pick it up but when she did, she had a flashback to when Frisk killed her mother. She saw her mother with the torn dress and dead eyes. Chara quickly took her hand back. She didn't dare try again. She left the knife alone and walked away.

"Whats going on with me?"

"Why am I seeing things that aren't there?"

Chara walked back to the house and sat back down on the chair. Chara curled up and slowly felt her eyelids closing. Chara slowly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Chara saw monsters turning to dust left, right and center. They were all screaming for help. All begging for mercy. She saw a human going around killing them all. They had a sharp knife in their left hand. The figure looked like Frisk.

 _How is he alive?_ Chara thought knowing she had disposed of him.

Chara walked swiftly up to the humanly figure, turned them around and didn't see Frisk, but herself. Chara was the one killing all the monsters.

This Chara had the same face from the mirror. The only difference between the real Chara and the other Chara is that the other Chara had short hair like when she first fell.

"But...no! I didn't kill anyone!" Chara yelled

"Oh but didn't you?" Said the other Chara in a demonic voice.

"I...I only killed myself!" Chara said defending herself

"But that's where you're wrong Chara, " the demonic Chara walked around real Chara with big, evil smile. "You killed Frisk!"

"But I had to! He was a murderer!"

"But you killed him in the end...doesn't that make you one as well?"

"NO! I'm not a killer! I'm not!" Chara started yelling more.

"Oh Chara…" the other Chara went in front of the real Chara.

"You know, deep down, this is who you are! You stood by and watched all those innocent monsters getting killed and did nothing. You were a bystander. You were just as BAD as Frisk was Hehe...maybe even worse! "

"NO! I'm nothing like Frisk! I care about the lives of my people!"

"You can't deny it forever Chara…you'll become the monster….one day...just wait..." The other Chara walked away and vanished.

Chara stood in the middle of nowhere surrounded but dust. Chara looked at her hands. Her left hand was holding a bloody knife and the other was covered in blood. Her clothes were soaked in blood and covered in dust. She started to quiver from fear. She was a murderer. And she knew it.

Chara screamed and opened her eyes waking up to a crackling fire and the smell of apple-cinnamon pie. Chara felt a cold shiver run down her spine. Like her sins were crawling on her back. Chara breathed heavily.

 _It was...just a bad dream? A nightmare?_

Chara felt a wave of relief flow over her but she still felt terrible for what she did. She knew she killed another person. By force. And what was worse? She watched monsters die by the hand of someone she used to call a friend. I _could've stopped him...but I didn't..._ This tore her up inside. She was never going to let this down. She knew this wasn't going to end. These nightmares? These visions? She need help. But from who?

 _If I told mom, she wouldn't believe me. I need help though. Who can I go to? Who can I trust?_

Then it hit her. She knew Sans.

 _If Sans remembers who I am, maybe he can help me...He does seem like a sciency kind of guy. And besides, I need to tell Dad that he can't break the barrier. No matter what!_

Toriel walked in and saw Chara awake.

"Oh. Chara did you sleep well?"

Toriel said. She clearly didn't hear Chara scream awake.

"Yeah mom. It had a great dream!" Chara lied to her mother because she knew she wouldn't understand.

"Oh? What was it about?"

"It was about…uh..." Chara had to think happy thoughts, real quick. "You ...and me and Dad and Asriel...and we were all living happily on the surface! Together. As a family."

Toriel smiled and replied in a bit of a saddened tone, "I wish that could come true, my dear."

Toriel kissed Chara's forehead and invited her to have some pie.

After dinner Chara looked around her mother's new home. She never really looked around to carefully. She knew there was an empty picture frame in her room, and a hand-drawn picture she did when she was 11.

Chara did notice all the empty picture frames in the house.

 _Mom must really hate photos._

That reminded Chara of when they took their first family photo.

Chara had just fallen a few days ago and Asriel's family had already accepted her into their family. Asgore wanted to this picture to be special, so they picked some flowers that reminded Chara of the ones on the surface. Toriel and Asgore stood behind Asriel and Chara who were both holding a bouquet of flowers.

Chara was very shy at this time, and when the photographer took the picture, Chara hid her face in the flowers she was holding.

Her family loved the picture and hung it up on their wall.

Chara wondered if it was still there now. After all these years. Did Asgore still keep the memories of his dead children? Or did he take down any memory of them like Toriel did? There was only one way to find out. Chara had to venture there herself.

It wasn't going to be the only reason of course. She also wanted to see the rest of the underground with having to follow Frisk's every murderous move. She needed to tell her father she was alive and to stop trying to break the barrier. She wanted to make friends with the monsters, unlike Frisk, who clearly hated the race. But most importantly Chara wanted to know why she was having nightmares and why she was seeing things. The only way, was to leave the ruins. And venture on.

Chara, knowing the decision her had made, steadily walked towards her mother. She was going to leave the ruins and she needed to let Toriel know that.

"Mom?" Chara asked nervously

"Yes, my child?"

"I...have to tell you something...and you might want to sit down…"


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"No." Toriel said sternly.

"But I'll come back!" Chara protested

"Chara, you _just_ came back! From the dead! I'm not letting you walk out into unknown!"

"But mom!"

"No, Chara. That's my final answer. Now please...be a good child and go to your room...I...there is something I must do..." Toriel kissed Chara's forehead and went down the stairs to the basement.

Chara knew what she was going to do. She was going to destroy the exit to the ruins. Chara raced downstairs and ran down the long hallway to turn the corner and see her mother surrounded fire about to burn the door.

"MOM! NO DON'T!"

"Chara...please do not make me hurt you…"

"Mom...I need to do this...I promise to come back!"

Toriel's fire was still glowing bright and the room had a flaming colour to it. It was a tense moment between Toriel and Chara.

"Mom...please," Chara took a few steps towards her mother

"NO!" Toriel shot a fireball right past Chara.

This engaged a fight and both souls of the fighters appeared. Toriel's upsidedown white soul and Chara's red soul.

"Mom, I don't want to fight!"

"I do not want to fight either. But I can not let you go."

Toriel shot more fire balls but they never touched Chara. Chara knew she was trying not to her.

Toriel didn't want to hurt her daughter. Just scare her enough to go back upstairs. But Chara, was determined.

No matter how many fireballs her mother threw at her, she stood her ground. Finally, Toriel got tired.

Chara stepped forward and looked up at her mother. She gave a small smile but her eyes were saddened. Toriel knelt down and hugged her daughter. Chara hugged back. They hugged for a long time until Toriel leaned back and and looked at Chara in the eyes.

Both of their eyes were filled with tears. Toriel finally came to her senses. Toriel gave Chara a phone and said,

"Chara, please be safe. And come back soon."

"I will, I promise Mom."

Toriel stood up. She put her hand on Chara's shoulder and walked back upstairs. Chara turned to the big door in front of her She pushed it open and walked down the long, hallway leading to the true exist of the ruins.

She walked to end the patch of grass laid. She took a few steps forward and a little golden flower with a face popped up.

Chara took one step back. It took her a second to realize it was Flowey.

"Flowey?" Chara asked

"Hello, Chara." Flowey said in a depressed tone

"Flowey are you...okay?"

Chara always saw kindness in Flowey. Especially in the genocide runs. She was reminded of when he fled from Frisk.

Flowey said that either of them wouldn't hesitate to kill each other. Frisk got the idea to kill the tiny flower and Flowey got away.

Chara felt sympathy for him. Not just for that. But for who he really is. But she didn't tell him she knew who he was. She didn't think it was the right time. She didn't know at first, but over time, she knew. It was her brother. That flower, was Asriel. But she needed more time to think of plan, to get him back.

"I-I...sure. That's not why I'm here though."

"Oh?"

"I'm here cause I wanted to tell you I...I...ugh...you know what? Nevermind." And with that, Flowey popped back underground.

"Flowey! Wait!"

Chara, saddened by her flower-brother's remarks, continued on. She was about to open the door to Snowdin but she looked back the the patch of grass. She sighed and opened the door to feel the cold breeze hit the on her skin face.

Chara felt the cold wind all over her body and she felt like she was going to freeze out there.

 _I wish I wore more than this sweater and some tights!_

She got to the gate when she heard footsteps behind her. They came closer and closer until she could feel someone right behind her.

"Kid. Don'tcha know how to greet an old pal?"

Chara turned around to see a skeleton, not too much taller than she, wearing a blue jacket, white turtleneck sweater, black track pants and blue sneakers.

 _Sans._

He had his left hand stuck out ready for her to shake it. She took the hand of the skeleton. His hand was boney and cold. Shivers ran up her arm.

 _COLD!_

Chara smiled at Sans and gave a face that said she was cold. He smiled back and laughed a little.

"Little cold are we, Chara?"

Chara was taken by surprise that he knew her name. Or, rather, remembered her name.

"H-how did you know?" Chara asked taking her hand away from his.

Sans shrugged and replied, "I took a wild guess. That, and I felt two resets…"

"O-oh! I can e-explain!" Chara said shivering in her stance.

"Heh...I'm sure you can, but let's get you back to my place first. You look... _chilled to the bone_." Sans said pointing two finger guns at Chara before laughed at his own terrible pun. Chara couldn't help but to laugh along.

Chara always liked Sans' jokes. Frisk didn't. He'd roll his eyes and hope to heaven that he would stop. Chara had to sometimes play along with what Frisk felt, just so he wouldn't be angry at her.

Chara followed Sans to his first post where a much taller skeleton was standing.

"SANS YOU LAZY BONES! I WAS JUST ABOUT TO-" The tall skeleton stopped ranting at his brother when he saw Chara.

"SANS! IS THAT A HUMAN BESIDE YOU?"

"Yeah bro. This is Chara. Chara, Papyrus. Papyrus, Chara."

Chara waved to Papyrus and gave a gentle smile with a small 'hello'.

"OH MY GOD SANS! WE DID IT! WE CAPTURED A HUMAN!" Papyrus ran around flailing his arms in the air.

"Bro we didn't capture her. She's going to be our guest. K?" Sans said reassuring his brother.

"OH. SO THIS HUMAN IS OUR...FRIEND?"

"Yeah pap. She's a friend. So don't turn her in. Okay?"

"WELL IN THAT CASE," Papyrus walked over to Chara and stretched his hand out to her. "WELCOME TO SNOWDIN YOUNG HUMAN FRIEND!"

Chara laughed a little and shook his hand. Thankfully he had mittens on.

Chara was guided through the rest of the forest back to the town, and to the skele-bros house.

 _This won't be so bad._ Chara thought as she stepped into their house.

What Chara didn't know, is that a certain flower was watching her, every step of the way.


	6. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

Chara took a step into the warm, cozy house. She felt instantly relieved to be there. She stood at the doorway not sure of what to do.

"Come on kid. We're not gonna bite." Sans said inviting her to sit down on the green sofa facing the television.

Chara took a seat but was still shivering from the cold. Papyrus had gone to the kitchen and was preparing something. A moment later he came out with a mug of freshly made hot chocolate.

"HOT CHOCOLATE FOR OUR GUEST?" Papyrus asked handing Chara the mug. Chara took the mug with her dominant, left hand, and said 'thank you' to Papyrus.

Chara took a sip and felt the warm liquid roll down her throat. She liked the way the cocoa warmed her up a little. Chara loved the taste of the hot chocolate. She loved chocolate in general. So anything with 'chocolate' in the title, would get Chara to want to eat it.

Sans put a blanket over Chara's shoulders. Chara looked over at the skeleton, who was sitting to her left, with a slit surprise look.

"You should be warmer in no time kid."

"Thanks Sans. And thank you again Papyrus for the hot chocolate."

"YOU ARE WELCOME CHARA. I'M GOING BACK OUT. SO, SANS?"

"Yeah bro?"

"PLEASE MAKE SURE CHARA FEELS WELCOME HERE."

"Don't stress your bones, Pap. We'll be fine."

Papyrus rolled his eyes at his brothers try-to-be pun and went out the door. Chara laughed a little though. Sans looked over at laughing human.

"So you're a lefty eh?" Sans said blatantly

"Hm? Oh! Yeah…" Chara replied shyly. "How'd you know?"

"Well...when you shook my hand, you used your left immediately which usually means you're used to a left-handed handshake."

"Wow. You got all that from a handshake?"

"Well...that. And you took the mug from Papyrus with your left, so…"

Chara laughed a little. The company of the comedic skeleton made her well warm inside. It was a strange feeling but she liked it. She could already tell that she and Sans were going to be good friends.

"Oh. Yeah. Guess it was obvious then huh?"

Chara explained why Sans 'felt two resets'. Sans understood and asked Chara a question, she'd rather not answer.

"So...about the last timeline...how did you...you know...possess Frisk?"

"Oh. That." Chara said with a frown, titled her head down.

Char took a deep breath knowing that she'd have to start from where it all began.

"Well...I should probably start...from the beginning."

Chara told Sans everything from the beginning. Why she fell, how she got adopted, and how her plan, she spent eight years on, failed. She told him that when she woke up, she was attached to Frisk's soul and determination. She was able to possess him because she used the dt against his will.

"Hmm… I see…"

"Yeah...my story's not for light of heart, huh?"

"So let me get something straight. You got adopted by the King and Queen. Correct?"

"Um..yeah? What of it?"

"Doesn't that make you the princess of the underground or something?"

"Um..I guess so?"

Chara never really thought of herself as a 'princess' of anything. She just had a family who loved her and who she loved back. Sans took a moment to take it all in. He had no idea he was talking to royalty the whole time.

"Woah. Sorry, your highness." Sans teased a little.

"Oh please don't, Sans. Just Chara is fine. I never liked that title." Chara admitted

"Oh, well nice to meet you Just Chara. I'm Sans." Sans smiled widely, even more so than before.

Chara smiled back and shook her head a little at the bad joke. Chara yawned and looked over Sans who was seemed worried about her.

"You tired kid?" Sans asked

"Oh, yeah. I guess. It's late isn't?"

"Yep. and Imma take a guess and say you're gonna crash here for the night. Aren't cha?"

"Heh. If you don't mind…"

"Nah kid. It's cool. Lemme just get you a pillow."

Sans walked upstairs and reached into a closet. Chara didn't know that that house had a closet. He came back with a big, fluffy, white pillow. He laid it down on the couch arm and fluffed it a little.

"There we are."

"Thanks Sans." Chara said followed by another yawn.

Chara proceeded to lie down on the couch resting her head on the pillow and pulling the blanket from her shoulders onto the rest of her body. She felt so relieved that the couch was big enough for her to stretch her feet out.

Chara rolled onto her side so she could see Sans.

"Goodnight Chara." Sans said before turning off the light in the room.

"Sans?" Chara asked

"Yeah kid?"

"Tomorrow? You're telling me your life story."

"Heh. Can't make any promises kid."

"Okay, then...at least tell me something about yourself that I don't know. Deal?"

"Deal. Now, goodnight Chara." Sans said for a second time.

"Goodnight." Chara said closing her eyes.

Sans turned off the light and walked upstairs to his room.

Sans P.O.V

Sans was in his room trying to sleep but he heard the door open downstairs.

"SANS! I'M HOME!"

Papyrus was home. Sans wouldn't be concerned but, Chara was sleeping downstairs.

Sans snapped his fingers and teleported his way downstairs. He saw Papyrus face. Papyrus hated it when Sans used his magic to do simple tasks.

"Bro. Shh. She's sleeping." Sans said pointing to Chara, who was snuggled up on the couch.

Papyrus looked down at the young girl sleeping peacefully. He looked back up at Sans and asked him a rather strange question.

"SANS?" he said in a whisper

(for the rest of his lines here, they're all going to be in whisper. Even tho it's caps.)

"Yea Pap?" sans replied quietly as well.

"WHY IS THIS HUMAN SO IMPORTANT?"

"What do ya mean bro?"

"I MEAN, WE FINALLY FIND A HUMAN AND INSTEAD OF CAPTURING IT, ER, _HER_ , WE TAKE HER IN AS OUR GUEST! WHAT MAKES HER SO IMPORTANT THAT WE DON'T TAKE HER IN?"

Sans closed his eyes and sighed. When he looked back up, he replied,

"Paps, there's a lot I've been meaning to tell you..."


	7. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

Chara opened her eyes slowly to see Sans sitting, waiting for her to wake up.

"Morin' sleepn' beauty." Sans said in a casual voice.

"Oh. Uh." Chara said blinking her eyes open to see the skeleton better.

"Hi Sans…"Chara replied a bit confused. And tired.

"Are you ready?" Sans said.

"Ready? Ready for what?" Chara sat herself up.

Suddenly, the room went pure black with Sans' left, blue eye was all that Chara could see.

"You ready to die, you dirty brother killer?" Sans snapped his fingers and Gaster Blasters appeared charging up for an attack.

Chara jumped back and was in total shock to say a word. The Gaster Blasters were changed up and a light blue light appeared from their mouths shooting their beams at her.

Chara woke up in a panic. Her breathing was quick and short. She could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. She frantically looked around the dark house, but no one could be seen.

 _I was...dreaming…? What's wrong with me?_

She heard someone come down the stairs.

 _I must have woken someone up. Damn_

Sans came down the stairs to see Chara in a panic.

"Chara?" he said in a low voice.

"Sans...something's wrong with me…"

Chara told Sans, who was now sitting at the edge of the couch by Chara's feet, about what's she'd seen over the past two days. The mirror, the nightmares, the visions. She shivered, but not in cold. In fear. Fear that it would continue, and fear that couldn't be helped.

After a few moments of silence Sans final spoke up.

"Chara, I think you have something called Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder or PTSD for short."

"PTSD? What is that?" Chara asked sounding concerned and confused.

"It's a condition some people get when a traumatic moment happens in their life. For you that could've been a lot of things. You killing yourself, seeing someone you love die before you over and over or…"

Sans stopped as he saw Chara was shivering even more. Sans sat closer and placed his hand on her knee. Chara's heart beated a bit faster. She wasn't expecting that from her new friend.

"Does...does it ever go away?" Chara had tears forming in her eyes.

"You want me tell you the truth?"

Chara figured by that, it wasn't the answer she was looking for. She started to feel the tears roll down her cheek and she quickly wiped them off with her sleeve.

Sans knew she was crying. Her eyes were turning red and puffy. Sans sat closer and hugged Chara. Chara hugged him back crying into his white tee-shirt. She felt better hugging Sans. She felt that warm feeling again. Her heart was beating a bit faster as well. She didn't know why, but she liked it.

It felt at least five minutes and Chara was just starting to calm down. She didn't want to have a mental disorder. She wanted to live her life normally. But, she couldn't really do that, with someone else's soul and all.

Chara finally calmed down and wiped the tears from her eyes again. Sans put his hand on her shoulder.

"Chara, If you have anymore nightmares or visions, just tell me. It's good to talk these things out. Ya know?"

Chara nodded her head.

Sans went into the kitchen and tried to make breakfast but wasn't doing a very good job. Chara tried to help but Sans said not to worry. Sans finally gave up and the two ended up going to Grillby's.

Sans put a whoopee cushion under Chara's seat without her knowing and when she sat down, she heard a loud farting noise. She turned her head over to Sans who was cracking with laughter. Chara couldn't help but to laugh along.

When they got back, Papyrus was waiting inside looking pissed off. Sans felt a wave of guilt flow over him.

"SANS? CHARA? WHERE WERE YOU? I WAS WORRIED ABOUT YOU TWO!"

"Sorry Paps. I took our little guest here out for breakfast."

"LITTLE GUEST? YOU ARE BASICALLY NO TALLER THAN HER!"

That wasn't a full lie. Sans wasn't much taller than Chara. Chara did have to look up to Sans but only slightly. Papyrus sighed and started a new topic.

"WELL DID YOU ENJOY YOUR BREAKFAST WITH MY BROTHER, YOUR HIGHNESS?"

Chara looked at Sans shocked, then back at Papyrus.

"How did you…?"

"SANS TOLD ME! BUT, WE CAN'T DAWDLE ANYMORE! SANS AND I HAVE SENTRY DUTY!"

"Yeah. I'll be with you in a sec bro."

Papyrus walked out the door leaving Chara and Sans alone together.

"Sans?" Chara looked at him with an angry and suspicious face.

"Yeah , kiddo?"

"You told him?"

"Yep."

"How much did you tell him?"

"Enough."

"And how much is enough?"

"Everything."

Chara was getting annoyed at his one syllable answers.

"Can you give me an answer that isn't one word please?"

"He needed to know. I couldn't keep him in the dark forever. Right?"

"Sans, I've told you. I have to go."

"But, you just got here. Can't you stay a little longer?" Sans begged Chara

"No I'm sorry. I have to go to the capital and tell my father to stop this 'war on humanity' or whatever. It's not safe on the surface."

"I could teleport you there…" Sans offered but looking at Chara's face he sighed and continued "but you don't want that. Do you?"

"Nope. I want to venture out at my own pace. To be honest, I never really got to see much of the underground. I learned about monsters from books my mom would give me to read. I stayed in the capital mostly." Chara explained to Sans walking to the edge of Snowdin.

"I understand. But at least let me come with you. P sure I made promise to your mother to keep you safe." Sans said remeding Chara of the promise he had made to the lady behind the door, before he knew who she was.

"Well...wait. Don't you have like three jobs?"

"Um...well I'm sure Paps will understand if I didn't go today..."

Chara placed a hand on Sans' shoulder to reassure him of her answer. "Sans, I appreciate your concern but, this is something I need to do on my own. I'm eighteen years old and I'm sure I can take care of myself."

Sans sighed and asked to have Chara's phone. He put in Papyrus' number incase she needed to call him, or Papyrus.

"Just call if you need anything. Anything at all."

"Okay. I will. Thank you for your hospitality. I'll come back soon!"

Chara bid farewell and set off for Waterfall.

After Sans had walked away, a tiny yellow flower followed Chara in and watched her every step. He didn't want to leave her side. Flowey didn't want to leave his best friend's side. His sister's side. He missed her. But he was too scared to say it.


	8. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

Chara continued her journey. After meeting the skeleton brothers, she was slowly, but surely, on her way to meet her father. She hoped she didn't have to fight anyone on her way. She wanted a safe journey...somehow, she knew that probably wasn't going to happen.

Being a ghost tied to someone else's dt, meant that you could observe everything around you and everything anyone does. Chara though, wasn't very observant. Don't get her wrong, she does recognize when things are different or changed, but at the time, she thought about other things.

Like at the moment, Chara was worried about what Sans had told her. She was scared it wasn't going to go away. She was terrified if she started having mental breakdowns because of her 'condition'. Chara tried to clear her mind as much as possible and focused on the path ahead. The Castle.

Chara walked up to a shack near an echo flower and 'Save Star'. Chara approached the save star and touched it with her dominant hand. A small white light flashed for a second.

 _Saved._

Chara walked over to the empty sentry station.

 _Sans'_

Chara looked inside to find four bottles of ketchup, a neck pillow and lots of hot dogs. Chara smiled at it and continued to walk through the blue-purple coloured gigantic cave. Chara got to the point where tall grass could been seen. She took a step into it.

 **Sans P.O.V.**

Sans, as usual, was _chilling_ at his sentry station trying to catch some zees.(or zeds in my case) He had his eye sockets closed thinking about how far Chara had gotten. He was thinking and it hit him.

 _Uh oh._

Sans got up and teleported to where he knew his brother would be. At his station of course.

"Paps!" Sans called out

"SANS? WHY AREN'T YOU DOING YOUR JOB?" Papyrus immediately responded.

"Papyrus let's be honest. When am I ever doing my job?"

"HMM...TRUE!"

"Anyway...Paps, did you remember to call Undyne?" Sans said with a worried tone in his voice

"HMM," Papyrus thought "NO. I DIDN'T. WHY WOULD I DO THAT?"

"Because Pap, Chara's out there! And she's important! And Undyne could kill her!"

"OH! YES WELL IN THAT CASE, I WILL CALL UNDYNE THIS SECOND!"

"Thanks bro." Sans sighed getting the weight of that problem off his chest.

"BUT YOU KNOW BROTHER…" Papyrus said as he took out his phone and dialed Undyne's number.

"YOU'RE BLUSHING." The phone started to ring.

 **Chara P.O.V.**

Chara walked through the tall grass until she heard something in the distance. The sound was a phone call.

"Yes?" answered the phone in a muffled feminine voice that sounded oh too familiar.

 _I completely forgotten about Undyne! I just walked into my own death!_ Chara stood exactly where she was, trying not to make much noise.

"A what? Here?!"

Chara couldn't tell who she was talking to but her guess was either Sans or Papyrus. Since they were the only ones who knew about her, really.

"Wha-? Really?"

Chara admired Undyne for her bravery and skillful training. She was strong and confident. When Frisk fought her, she was silent and never said a word. She was sad that someone who she had come to admire, was going to die by the hands of a murderous human.

"I can't what? I-. But I-. Can't I just-. Sa- fine!" Undyne hung up rather angrily.

Chara knew at this time if Undyne found her, she'd be dead meat. So she wanted to leave very quietly. She started to move but the rushing caught Undyne's attention. Chara froze in place.

She heard her come over. Step by step in the heavy armor she was wearing. Chara was hoping she wouldn't be seen, with her green sweater and all. Close. Closer. Yet closer Undyne came, until, she halted. Chara was frozen still. She didn't even want to breathe. She heard Undyne rustle around in the grass until.

Chara felt a large, metal hand on her right arm. She pulled closer and taken by the other arm, lifting her up into the air. She was face to face with the heroine.

 **Sans P.O.V.**

Blushing? Sans was blushing? He moved his hands over his cheekbones. _Why am I blushing?_ Sans thought and he heard the phone call but only the half Papyrus was saying.

"OH HELLO UNDYNE! IT'S PAPYRUS! I CALLED YOU BECAUSE I NEEDED TO INFORM YOU THAT A HUMAN IS IN YOUR AREA!"

Sans face palmed. _Reeeal subtle bro._ He thought as continued to listen to the conversation going horribly wrong.

"YES! SHE IS OF ROYAL DESCENT!"

Sans deeply sighed moving his hand down his face slowly. He decided he had enough of this and wanted to talk to Undyne himself.

"Paps? Can I have the phone for a sec?" Sans said as he walked up to his tall, younger brother.

Sans couldn't take anymore of this bluntness. Papyrus handed his phone down to his brother.

"Undyne? It's Sans. Don't throw spears at her please."

"Undy-. No." Sans said interrupting the fish lady on the other side.

"N-no. No! What part of no don't you understand! Don't hurt, kill, or lay a scratch on that girl or so help me I will come to your house and-" she hung up.

Sans turned to Papyrus with a shocked look on his face.

"WHAT'S WRONG BROTHER?"

"She hung up on me."

"OH HOW RUD-"

"I guess she left me _hanging_!"

"SANS. DON'T!"

"Aww come on' Paps. Your smiling!~"

"NO I'M NOT! NOW GET BACK TO YOUR STATION!"

Sans turned back and was about to teleport away when Papyrus said

"OH AND SANS?"

"Yeah paps?"

"PUT MORE... _BACK-BONE_ INTO IT! NEHEHEHEH!"

 _Heh_

"OH AND ONE MORE THING."

"Yeah bro?"

"YOU ARE BLUSHING AGAIN." Papyrus walked away leaving Sans with a puzzled face.

Sans snapped back to his station smiling shyly. _I was blushing again? Can skeleton even blush?_ Asked himself. He shook the thought from his head and chuckled a little. _Paps made a pun._

He liked it when his brother made puns. And he knew deep down, his brother liked his too. Sans still couldn't rest easy. He had known Undyne for awhile. Ever since Papyrus started getting 'training' from her, he had talked to her a few times. They weren't the greatest of friends but they were close either.

Sans still wondered if Chara was going to be okay. He regretted not going with her. He had promised to her mother to keep her safe, and the only thing he's done to protect her was yell threw a phone at a skilled warrior who was trained to kill humans like Chara.

Sans had made a huge mistake.


	9. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Chara's face was in shock. Undyne, leader of the royal guard, one of the toughest monsters in the Underground, was holding Chara up in the air like a child.

There was a moment of silence. Chara couldn't see through the helmet Undyne was wearing so couldn't see her emotions. Undyne, then put her down and said, in a strong and protruding voice,

"Human. I am Undyne. Leader of The Royal Guard. My job is to hunt down humans and bring them to the King. But since I have got special orders to not...kill, hurt or lay a scratch on you, I will not harm you." Undyne knelt down infront of Chara.

Chara felt a little unsure of this situation. She wanted to correct Undyne's mistake but didn't think it was the right time.

"Um. Hehe..okay? Thank...you?" Chara said back laughing a bit to try and ease the awkwardness she felt from just being picked up by a strong and 'known-to-kill-humans' fish women.

"I would invite you back to my home, but _royalty_ like yourself should be delivered straight to the castle."

 _How did she know I was royalty? Did Sans or Papyrus tell her on the phone just now?_

"Oh! Your house sounds fine!" Chara said to Undyne who looked down at the late teenager in disbelief.

Chara was smiling widely trying to hid the fact she didn't want to go to the castle just yet. Chara wasn't ready for the castle yet. She still had tons she wanted to see. And people she still wanted to officially meet.

"Um...alright...follow me...I guess. I mean your highness!" Undyne lead Chara back to her home.

On the way over, it was dead silent, unless you count the sounds of the rushing waterfall. They took a short-cut where a small duck was. Undyne and Chara just jumped over the gap. Once the two ladies reached the fish shaped home, Undyne made Chara some tea.

It was extremely quiet.

Chara sat in her chair knees together, hands on her lab. She sipped her golden flower tea, which tasted delicious. Undyne was at the other end staring at Chara. The only sound was the clock ticking. Second by second.

"So," Undyne began "You're really royalty?"

"Yes. Adopted by the Dreemurrs. Many years ago..."

"But didn't you like...die or something?"

"Uh…" Chara said turning her head down and to the side in sadness and regret.

Undyne felt bad when Chara did this.

"I did die, yes." Chara finished, still not looking up.

"Then how did you come back?" Undyne asked the simple question that had to simple answer.

Chara didn't want to tell Undyne everything. She really wouldn't understand.

 _What am I supposed to tell her? I killed a murderous child who killed you and most of the underground in a previous timeline and then I took his soul and became alive again? Yeah that'll go over well!_

"Do you believe in miracles?" Chara asked back with another question.

"I guess. You saying this was some sort of a miracle?"

Chara nodded her head.

"Humans are a strange being…" Undyne stated.

Chara wasn't going to be mean about it, but she needed to things straight.

"I'm not really a human." She said very calmly, correcting Undyne.

"But...you are. You look like one. Therefore you are one."

"No. I'm nothing like those _real_ monsters."

Undyne confused by Chara's statement.

"Real monsters? What are you saying? If you're _not_ human, then what are you?"

Chara sighed. "Let me explain. When I was 10, which was...a long time ago...my mother and father, the King and Queen, told me how the monsters got trapped down here. They told me that the humans feared we could do more harm than good. So they waged war. And they won. They saw us for what we look like, not for who we are. From that day, I claimed myself as 'monster'. I hated humans even more than I did before."

"Well, the King hates 'em too. He says it was their fault you and the prince died. Is that true?"

Chara knew full well that wasn't the full truth. The truth was, Chara told Asriel to fight. But he refused. He had the powers of a god, and he refused to use them on normal, powerless people. So he got himself killed. Chara didn't hate him for what he did. She thought it was nobel. She wished she had told him at the time though. The humans blindly thought Asriel killed Chara, who was in his arms already dead. They attacked without proper reason, judging a book by it's cover. Typical.

"Yeah. It's true."

White lies aren't lies. Just the stretch of the truth. You decide what to include and what not to. Chara chose to exclude Asriel's refusal.

"Humans are the real monsters. You got that part right, your highness."

"Chara, is fine Undyne." Chara finally telling Undyne she didn't want to be considered royalty.

"Chara." Undyne corrected herself.


	10. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Chara and Undyne talked and talked. Little bit of real talk, little bit of girl talk. It was the first real girl talk Chara had ever had. Other than her mom, which didn't really count in Chara's mind.

"So Undyne…do you have anyone special in your life?" Chara asked sipping her second cup of tea.

"Well…" Undyne said looking away. Her cheeks slightly turning red. "There is this one girl I kinda like.."

"Really? Who?" Chara asked almost knowing who.

"There's this cute sciencey dinosaur girl who lives in Hotland. Her name's Alphys. She's so cool and she doesn't even know it!"

"Well she sounds like a real catch!" Chara said remembering that in one timeline, Frisk met Alphys and Undyne but never got them together.

"Yeah...So punk..who's your crush?"

"Oh...um..I don't really have one…"

"FALSE!" Undyne yelled very loudly scaring Chara. "You, my friend, are lying!"

Chara felt honored that Undyne thought of Chara as a friend, but she wasn't lying. She didn't really have a crush. She only knew her mom, Papyrus, and Sans…

"See! I knew you were lying!" Undyne said with a laugh.

Chara didn't understand. Undyne pointed to her cheeks being red and Chara realized SHE was blushing. But why?

"So...who's the lucky contestant?" Undyne asked wanting to know everything.

"I..I don't know…" Chara said truthfully.

"Well who was the last person you were thinking about?"

Chara thought for a second. _Oh. Sans..._

"Well Miss Tomato head?" Undyne asked as part joke

"Sans..." Chara said a bit shyly

"Really? That bonehead?" Undyne asked questionably while thinking about something.

"Wait..why? Is something wrong?" Chara wasn't sure why Undyne would say that.

"Now I get why he said those things.."

"Who?" Chara asked

"Sans. On the phone told me not to harm you in a very protective tone. No doubt he likes you too."

Chara froze. Was that true? _Does Sans really like me?_

"Dang. Guess I should start making ship names now!"

"Wh-" Chara was about to rebut when there was a knock at Undyne's door.

Undyne got up went to opened it only to be surprised by Papyrus.

"Oh! Papyrus! Your cooking lesson! I almost forgot! Come in!"

"HELLO UNDYNE!" Papyrus walked in and noticed Chara sitting at the table. "HELLO CHARA!"

"Hello Papyrus."

"Hey, Chara? We'll continue later. I need to teach Paps how to cook a mean spaghetti."

"YES CHARA! YOU MUST COME BACK AND TRY SOME!"

"Okay! Well I best be off then!"

Chara got up and walked towards the door. She waved goodbye to her friends as she walked out and into the fork in the road.

 _Waterfall has tons of places. Where to go first? There's Gerson's shop, Napstablook's place and snail farm…_

Then, she got her idea.

 _The statue!_

Chara loved the statue. She'd sometimes sneak off with Asriel late at night to 'stargaze' and listen to the singing statue. She'd miss those days. A memory came flooding back…

"Chara!" Asriel whispered to his new sister who was trying to sleep.

"Chara!" he said again shaking her trying to get her to open her eyes.

"What is it Asriel?" Chara said in a sleepy voice.

"I wanna show you something!"

"Okay...what is it?"

"No! You have to get up!"

Asriel was in his green pj's with green and white striped pants and Chara were in hers. They were Asriel's but they fit. Back then, the two were the same size. She had on a yellow top and bottoms with white stripes and a grey rim.

"Ugh...okay…" Chara slugged out of bed and Asriel took her hand.

Chara stood at the base of the statue. She had an umbrella with her to protect her from the rain. She placed the umbrella on the statue and it started playing it's song.

"Okay! Open your eyes!" Asriel said to Chara who's hands were covering her face.

Chara took her hand off her face and saw the statue.

"A statue?" Chara asked puzzled why she was staring at an old statue.

"Yeah! And watch this!" Asriel had his umbrella and placed it on the statue so it looked like it was holding the umbrella.

The stature started playing it's tune. Chara gasped in happiness and joy that the statue could do that.

"How does it do that?"

"Magic!"

Chara walked back to the big room with all the echo flowers. She laid down in her favourite spot. Next to a flower in the corner. She looked up at the star like stones on the ceiling. She knew they weren't real, but she'd always pretend.

"Aren't they pretty Chara?" Asriel said laying down on his back next to Chara looking up at the blue starlike lights.

"Yea."

"Are they...just like the real ones?" He asked in a tone saddened when he asked the question.

"Kinda. Though, on the surface, we had shooting stars that would zoom across the sky. They'd leave trails of stardust. And I'd pretend to collect it with my hands."

Chara gestured with her hands what she was describing. She looked over at Asriel who was staring at her.

"Do you...miss the surface, Chara?"

"Sometimes...not all of it was pretty but, it has its redeeming qualities."

That memory always hurt Chara. _Redeeming qualities? What was I thinking?_ Chara closed her eyes and imagined Asriel laying next to her 'stargazing'. She smiled from her happy daydream. Though the daydream quickly became a nightmare. Asriel's eyes started to ooze black liquid and his voice became demented.

"What's wrong Chara? You're still upset you didn't do anything to save me?"

Chara's eyes shot open and she sat up quickly.

 _How can I blame myself for what happened? It wasn't my fault! Right?_

Chara took her knees and sat up hugging them, placing her head on top. She felt like was about to cry until she thought she heard her name being called from a distance. Her head shot up and looked around, but no one was there. She listened and heard it again.

"Chara?"

 _It's the echo flowers. They're echoing my name. But why?_

"Chara?" it called again.

"Is someone there?"

Chara called out. She heard the echo of her voice being carried by the flowers.

"C-chara?" the voice called back.

Chara couldn't tell who it was, but obviously the person was glad to know she was there.

"Yes, who's there?"

"I-it's me...your best friend…"

 _Asriel?_


	11. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"Asriel?" Chara said back in disbelief.

"Y-yeah…"

"Where are you?"

"I'm...look...I wanted to talk to you…"

Chara didn't say anything back. _That's what he said before he ran away from me._

"Chara I've missed you...I saw you were back and...I couldn't speak…"

"I've missed you too, but you don't have to apologize."

"I do. I've become a monster. A real monster! I've killed so many people! Over and over!"

"Azzy, you're not a monster! Well you are, but not in that sense…" Chara tried to cheer up her brother.

"Chara, I'm...not what I used to be…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean...I'm- I don't have- I'm a...flower…"

"I know that."

"Y-you do?"

"Well you've made it pretty obvious."

"O-oh…"

"Azzy, listen, I want you to know I could never hate you! I'll always love you! No matter what you look like! You'll always be my brother."

"Th-thanks, Chara."

Chara smiled. She felt that she did good. She wanted Asriel to feel loved, even though he can't himself.

"Chara...I have to...go…"

"Go? Asriel, don't go!"

Chara words echoed into the empty room.

"Asriel?" Chara called out loudly.

"ASRIEL!" Chara shouted starting to tear up.

The only answer was the echo flowers echoing the last thing they've heard. Asriel.

 _Asriel…_

Chara started crying now. She just wanted her family back. She wanted her mom, dad and brother to back and happy. But she knew that could never happen. She cried into her sleeves.

"Kid?" said a voice from a bit of a distance.

"S-sans?" Chara said lightly looking up to try and see her skeletal friend.

He was standing on the bridge looking worried for her.

"Chara what are you doing here crying? Why not be somewhere where it doesn't….echo?" Sans tried to joke and Chara laughed a little bit but not enough to make her smile.

"Hey, what's wrong buddy?" Sans sat down next to Chara.

"I...it feels like...like he doesn't really care about me anymore…"

"Who?"

"Asriel."

"The prince? Isn't he...gone though?"

"No...he's…"

Chara didn't know how to tell Sans. _What do I say? That he's a talking flower?_

"He's a talking flower…"

Chara knew that that was going to sound stupid out loud. Yet she said it anyway. She felt that she could trust Sans.

"Like an echo flower?" Sans said almost like he was pretending to be curious

"No. Like a tiny yellow flower." Chara's voice was raspy and never looked up at Sans when she was talking.

"His dust was...well he...he died and came back but as a flower…"

"Oh...and he was talking to you?"

"Yea. He said things I don't even know if he means them."

"It seems like you really care for your brother."

"I do."

"Would you do anything to make him happy?"

"Of course!"

"Then maybe he just needs time to heal…"

"I guess…"

Sans got up and offered his hand out to Chara.

"Come on. Paps is at Undyne's. They're making spaghetti!"

Chara smiled by Sans' gesture, took his hand and got up.

"I know."

Sans knocked on Undyne's door. He knocked twice and waited for a response.

"Who is it?"

"Iva."

"Iva who?"

"Iva sore hand from knocking!"

Undyne opened the door to see Chara holding in her laughter. Sans was just smiling like it his joke all day. Undyne rolled her eyes and let them in. Chara let out some laughter. She had cheered up a bit by then. Chara and Sans sat at Undyne's table where three places were set to eat.

"Is there one for me?"

"I didn't know you were coming Sans!" Undyne said as she put the plates down on the table

"Well, how could I miss my bro's famous spaghetti?"

"Fine, you can have a seat." Undyne went and got a fork and knife and plate and set them down in front of Sans.

"Thanks _bass_."

"Sans?" Undyne said in a calm voice but she was on the edge of being angry

"Yea?"

"Don't. Just. Don't."

During lunch, Sans cracked a few more knock-knock jokes. Only Chara seemed to enjoy them. The food though wasn't bad. Chara had never tasted Papyrus spaghetti before but she thought it was pretty good. Sans always said he liked it.

Though Chara wondered. _What you said before...did you mean it for your brother too? That you would do anything to make him happy? Even maybe...lie?_

"Well thank you Undyne for having me." Chara said before leaving her house.

"No problem your high- I mean, Chara."

"And thank you Papyrus for the lunch. It was delicious!"

"OH COURSE CHARA! I'M GLAD YOU LIKED IT! MAYBE WHEN YOU COME BACK TO OUR HOUSE, YOU CAN HAVE IT AGAIN!"

"Yes, of course!" Chara hugged Papyrus and Sans and waved goodbye, continuing on her journey.

Undyne had given her her number incase she wanted to call her as well. Chara had made three friends already and it was just the third day. And Chara couldn't wait to meet more!


	12. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

Chara walked up to Napstablook's house. _Should I knock? Is he even home?_ Chara did knock and slowly the door opened to see a headphone wearing ghost appear at the door.

"Oh. Company. Wait...didn't I see you in the Ruins?" Napstablook said in his normal, sad, depressed, shy voice.

"Um..yes. My mother and I passed you."

"Oh...right...I'm Napstablook by the way…"

"Well it's nice to meet you Napstablook!" Chara said in a cheery voice.

There was silence between them. _Awkward…_

"Oh! How rude of me...come in...if you want…"

Chara nodded her head to see Blooky's house. It looked run down and not well taken care of. Cracks everywhere and a cobweb in one of the corners. He had both windows covered and seemed to have no bed. He did have a fridge, computer and a tv though.

"Sorry if it's a bit messy."

"It's fine Napstablook! You don't need to feel sorry…"

"Well feel free to look around…if you want to..."

Chara didn't know what else to look at. You could everything there was to see in the house. It wasn't very big, it was probably as big as her room back at her mother's house.

"So Napstablook, what do you do for fun?"

"Me? I lay on the floor and feel like garbage... would you like to join me?"

"Um…." at this point Chara felt sorry for the ghost. She didn't know he felt that way. _He must be_ _ **REALLY**_ _depressed…_ "Sure Napstablook." Chara responded

Chara laid next to Blooky on the opposite laying upside-down. It fell silent again. Chara felt awkward again. She didn't quite understand why Blooky did this. _Why was he depressed? What made him this way?_ Questions floating around in Chara's mind. Chara waited for two minutes before asking Blooky,

"So... tell me something about yourself?"

"Well, I live alone...and I have a snail farm…"

"Snail farm! Sounds fun!" Chara tried hard to put some excitement into a conversation.

"Yea...I used to to run it with my cousin…"

"Your cousin? Who's that?"

Chara didn't know much about the ghost so getting to know him would help not only her, but him as well. She thought that if he had a friend, he would feel better.

"Oh...he's a big star now...I don't see him much anymore…."

"Oh...I see…"

"Yeah...after he left I got a little sad…"

 _Could that be the reason?_

"Well...you said he's a star right?"

"Yeah?"

"Why don't you call him? If he's family, he'd sure want to talk to you."

"You think?"

"I know!"

Blooky decided he wanted to give calling his cousin a shot. So Chara left. She still wanted to meet Gerson anyway. She said goodbye to Blooky and walked over to Gerson's place. It was cave that he sold items in. Kinda like a shop.

Chara walked in not seeing anyone in there. There was a desk and some items lying about. But no Gerson. Chara took a closer look at a particular item. Well two. There were a pair of cloudy glasses and a torn notebook.

"Woah there!" Chara turned her head to the sudden noise from behind her.

"I've got some neat junk for sale, don't I youngn'?"

Chara saw Gerson standing the entranceway. He was an old tortoise with a right eye that seems to be closed shut. She was unsure if this was an injury or something else. He had on a light brown dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up, brown shorts and a safari hat. _Same old Gerson._

"Oh hello, sir. I was just looking!"

Gerson came around to the back of the counter.

"Hmm...you look familiar…I have I see you before?" Gerson said taking a good long look at Chara.

"Maybe?" Chara says questionably.

Even she is unsure about what the old tortoise thinks he'd seen.

"Hm...I've got it! You look like that human child the King and Queen adopted, like 20 some-odd years ago!"

Chara's face was surprised that he even remembered her. She never went out of the castle much since what happened but, there was one time...

-(flashback)

"Chara, come on!" Asriel was always dragging Chara somewhere new.

Chara loved the sense of adventure in her new brother. He always had someplace new to bring her everyday.

"Here!"

"Here?" Chara asked standing in front of the cave.

"Yea come on it's fun!"

Asriel pulled Chara inside too see a big counter and an even bigger tortoise on the other side.

"Howdy Gerson!"

Asriel said waving to the younger Gerson. His eye was still closed but not as many wrinkles. So he looked the same just twenty years younger.

"Wha ha ha! Hello young Prince. And who do you have with you today?"

Gerson said looking down at the small, shy, short-haired Chara. Chara didn't say anything and just stared back.

Asriel saw she was too shy to introduce herself so Asriel did it for her.

"That's Chara! Mom and Dad just adopted her!"

"Oh I see! Hello young Chara!"

Gerson was a friendly tortoise. He had always liked children and thought they were the 'bee's-knees'.

"Chara's kinda shy Gerson." Asriel said apologizing for his sister.

"That's not a problem dear boy. Now did you want to buy anything?"

Chara knew that Gerson was right. She'd have to tell him the same thing she told Undyne.

"Yeah you are aren't cha? You're Chara Dreemurr."

Chara nodded her head lightly.

"Very fascinating. I thought you'd be dead...but here you are...guess this old tortoise is losing his marbles."

Chara took a deep breath. "Actually, I did."

"You what?"

"I died."

"Wow. You aren't just pulling my strings are ya young'n?"

"No sir."

"So how in the heavens did you come back?"

"A miracle." she said calmly.

"Sure seems like it."

She and Gerson talked for awhile about...different things. The old man could remember some things they had already talked about.

He told her about some things that had happened while she was gone. Like how the Royal Guard was instructed to only find and kill humans. How the King hired sentries to do the same thing.

Chara immediately thought of Sans and Papyrus. She realized then that she didn't know too much about them. Other than they were brothers. _After I come back from my dad's place, I'll find out more about them._

Gerson told her again about the delta rune. He said,

"The emblem predates written history. The original meaning has been lost to time...  
All we know is that the triangles symbolizes us monsters below, and the winged circle above symbolizes...somethin' else. Most people say it's the 'angel,' from the prophecy…"

"Thats right! The prophecy!" Chara said.

She little bits if the prophecy. But never really knew too much about it.

"The prophecy. Legend has it, an 'angel' who has seen the surface will descend from above and bring us freedom. Lately, the people have been taking a bleaker outlook...callin' that circle the 'Angel of Death.' A harbinger of destruction, waitin' to 'free' us from this mortal realm...in my opinion, when I see that little circle...I jus' think it looks neat! Wahaha!"

Gerson said laughing. He then settled down and took another look at Chara, who smiling from his laughter.

"Say, you're a human ain't cha?"

"Um...well technically yes…" Chara said. She didn't like her being called a human but for others sakes, she'd live with it.

"And you're from the surface...right?"

"Yeah..what of it?"

"Hm … Just thinking aloud here...what if … you're the angel?"

Chara jumped back in surprise a little.

"Me?"

"Yeah. You come from the surface, you tried to free us once, and you're trying again..aren't you?"

 _How did he come to that conclusion?_

"I guess...in a way… but Gerson, if I have to be honest with you...I don't think getting to the surface is great idea anymore."

"You and me both kid. Couple years back I was telling Asgore about how we shouldn't try to break the barrier. He knew more than anyone that monsters could get hurt. For awhile he stopped his ideas but, he went right back at 'em. Guess he thought freedom to all was more important than our safety."

Chara looked down at the ground. That was her mind set. She didn't want everyone to escape. She wanted everyone to be safe. And in this situation, there was a big difference.

"Gerson, I feel the same way...if monsters are to be safe, than we can't escape. But if we want to be free, then we'll die. It's a hard decision."

"You're right about that. Hm. You know, you're much more talkative than you were years back."

"Yeah, I've built up more confidence."

It was getting a bit late and Chara decided she needed to leave now or she might not make it to hotland by night time.

"Well, it was nice talking to ya young'n'!"

She waved goodbye and went on to the right into the big, dark, room.

In the room, the only light was from the glow of the bioluminescent, blue echo flowers. Chara walked into the dark room feeling her way around.

 _Where am I going?_

After walking the darkness for so long, she finally came to a small entrance. She walked into the light to see the strangest place yet.

Temmie Village.


	13. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

Chara wasn't sure what to think of the place. There was some strange singing coming from somewhere. She went further into the small room and talked at the first temmie.

"hOI! i'm temmie!"

"Um..hi Temmie." Chara said back to the small, strange, cat-like monster on the ground.

"and dis is my friend.. temmie!"

"hOI! i'm temmie!" The next one said before Chara could respond to the last one.

"Hello...um...temmie?"

"and dis is _my_ friend temmie!"

"hOI! i'm temmie!"

"Yes hello temmies."

Chara said trying not to sound too annoyed. They all had this same upbeat squeaky voice.

"don forget my friend!" the temmie said.

Chara talked to the last temmie expecting the same thing. Instead…

"Hi. I'm Bob." Chara didn't know what to think of this.

The last temmie had a deep male voice. It was...odd…

 _So are all the Temmies girls expect this one?_

Chara just nodded her head and slowly walked away bumping into another temmie. This one had an egg in front of it.

"tem... WATCH EGG! eg...wil HATCH! tem... PROUD PARENT!"

"Aww that's sweet!"

Chara said going over to the egg. She noticed something off about it though. It was hard boiled.

"Well...uh keep up the great work there uh...temmie!" Chara walked over to the next temmie wondering why she hadn't left yet.

"p...tem heard human allergics to tem…"

"Oh um no I-"

"dat OK…"

Chara looked very uncomfortable.

"tem understan…"

"But I-"

"tem... ALSO allergics to tem!"

"Wait what?" Chara said before the strange singing stopped and the temmie in front of her started to break out.

"Right!" Chara stretched out the word.

She walked into another temmie.

"Awawawawah!"

"What?"

"Humans...such a...CUTE!"

"Aww thanks...I think…" Chara said before walking into the tem shop.

Chara saw a temmie with grey 'hair' and a yellow and blue striped shirt. This temmie looked different from the other temmies. All the others had solid blue shirts and black 'hair'.

"hOI! welcom to… da TEM SHOP!

 _Ah jeez!_

After the temmie took every piece of gold she had(which was barely any), Chara left the strange place. There was a strange painting of their 'history and a statue but other that it was...odd.

She walked through the rest of the dark room only to enter another room with more echo flowers.

"They don't call this place the 'Home of the Echo Flowers' for nothing." Chara said quietly walking down the path hearing all the wishes from the monsters that came here before.

She and Asriel used to come here and whisper stupid things into the echo flowers and wait for some to hear. Chara loved doing stupid things with her brother. They once painted a wall in their house because Asriel thought it needed more colour. Chara laughed a little remembering all the things they did together. It had felt so long since she did any of that stuff.

"Hey Chara! Watcha' doing?"

"Drawing." Chara said laying on her stomach on the floor with papers and crayons all around her.

"Drawing what?" Asriel sitting down across from her.

"A flower. See?" Chara held it up so Asriel could see.

It was a yellow, five petaled flower with a green stem.

"Haha! It's neat! Can we add a face?"

"A face? To a flower?"

"Yeah! And then we could name it...uh…"

"Flowey?"

"Yeah! sure! Flowey the Flower! Great idea Chara!"

Asriel and Chara had paint all around them their hands covered in different colours.

"Okay now more there and-"

"CHILDREN!" Toriel yelled in shock at what they had done to the walls.

"Um..we can explain…" Asriel said feeling bad about what he had done.

"It's my fault..." Chara spoke up. "Asriel said he didn't know what a rainbow was so I wanted to show him…"

Toriel sighed and took her children by the hands.

"It is alright my child. But please do not do this again."

"Yes mother!" the children said in unison.

"Now, let's get you two cleaned up…"

Chara was getting tired. She was just about to get to hotland when she felt like she couldn't walk anymore. She yawned.

"I can't be tired! I'm almost at Hotland!"

Chara yawned again.

"Well maybe it wouldn't hurt if I laid down for a little while. It too far from Undyne's place, and **WAY** too far from Sans and Papyrus' place…" Chara said thinking out loud.

"And I'm **not** going back to that Temmie village. To strange…"

Chara put her head down on the ground.

"I'll rest here for a while and then...continue…"

Chara's eyes slowly closed. She fell asleep…

While she was sleeping, a strange shadow lurked in her presents… two giant shadowy hands crept over her...the thing was...it wasn't ordinary hands...these hands had holes in the center of them…


	14. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

Chara walked down the grey hallway humming to herself a the cheerful tune she heard at waterfall. She was going to visit her father in the throne room. She was so focused on her humming, she didn't even notice there was someone else with her.

Suddenly she felt a strong pain across her right arm. Her shirt had been ripped and there were three deep cuts on her skin. The blood was rushing fast and she quickly put her hand overtop of the wound.

Her soul appeared in front of her. Bright red.

She turned around to see who had done this. She saw a tall skeletal figure standing a few feet away from her.

His eyes glowed purple and three sharp looking bones came from thin air shooting to her left arm. Again, three deep cuts were engraved into her skin. She yelped in pain.

She let go of the right arm and held onto the left one. Both were bleeding fast. She looked back at the skeleton but he had disappeared.

She saw her soul turn a deep blue and she was lifted into the air, and slammed high against the wall.

Chara cried out in more pain as more bones then struck her too the wall through her clothes. Chara was terrified as the skeleton came right up to her.

Chara was literally pinned against the wall. She was helpless. Tears had rolled down her cheeks.

"So...you are human the King and Queen adopted?" asked the skeleton in a slight british accent.

He never smiled for any good reason and he had two cracks in his skull. One from his left eye socket to the back of his head, and the other was from his right eye socket down to his mouth. He was wearing a white turtleneck sweater and a black lab coat.

Chara couldn't speak. She was to intimidated by the scary looking monster in front of her.

"I can say I'm very disappointed...I'd thought you'd be stronger…"

Gaster checked her HP and saw it was 10/20.

"You soul is red I see. That's good…"

"Wh-who...a-are y-you?"

Chara said, barely talking at all. When she spoke, it was light and you could barely hear it.

"Who am I? I'm Dr. W. D. Gaster. Head Royal Scientist. It seems you've never heard of me before...I wonder why the king and queen haven't told you about me yet...why...even the prince knows who I am…"

"A-asriel?"

"Yes. Though, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that…"

Gaster got very close up to Chara. His face barely brushing hers. His smiled was sinister and his voice because creepily low

"I'm not a very nice person…"

Chara woke up quickly, as she did with all nightmares. Except...

 _That wasn't a nightmare…_

Chara looked around her. The room was grey. It was a small room with a door, but the door had been blocked black oozing vines. Chara was on the floor like she was sleeping. She sat up onto her knees.

She felt something cold behind her. She slowly turned her head around...

Gaster.

 **Sans P.O.V**

Sans was sitting down on his couch. He had walked everywhere that day and his legs were exhausted. Papyrus had already gone to bed, after Sans read him his bedtime story of course, and now Sans was left alone on the couch with his thoughts.

His first thought was,

 _I should get some sleep. We've got work tomorrow...and I haven't been sleeping too much lately._

But, most of his thoughts, were about Chara. He had very worried about since the start. After he killed Chara, who was possessing Frisk, he woke up on his bed.

The day started the same as it always did, Papyrus nagged him to get up and Sans would put on his same clothes from the day before. He would go out to his post near the big door, and wait for the murderer to appear. But on that run, a different thought went through his head,

 _Is that 'Chara' person going to kill Frisk like they said they would?_

Then, he woke up on his bed again. He did the same thing and came to his post. That's where he saw Chara for the first time.

A small-ish female child with medium length red-ginger hair. At first he wasn't sure who that was. Then he realized it was Chara. That person he talked to from the genocide run. He never expected them to look like...this. He didn't know what he thought Chara would be.

At first, he thought it was a monster's spirit from the way she talked about the monster freedom. But at the back of his mind, he also thought it could be a human.

He watched as she shivered in the cold. He went and introduced himself as an old friend. Chara caught on immediately.

He had to admit he did think about her all the time. She laughed at all his jokes, they had shared interests…It was then when Sans realized...he liked Chara. He couldn't believe what he was thinking. That he liked Chara. As he thought this, he noticed she hadn't called in awhile.

 _Maybe she's been busy. She did say she wanted to meet lots of people...but...maybe I should call her...just to make sure she's okay…_

 **Chara P.O.V.**

Chara stood up and turned to face the skeleton. She saw he was all goopy and was barely alive.

"Gaster." she said in a harsh tone while giving him a death glare.

"Hello Chara." Gaster said back. His voice was raspy and low. Everytime he spoke, chills would run down your spine.

"What are **YOU** doing here?" She asked sternly.

Gaster could feel the bad vibes coming off of Chara. She clearly had no patience for him.

"I think the real question is, why did I _bring_ you here?"

"What do you mean?"

"I brought you here. This is my…'home'... but do you know why I brought you here?"

"Does it look like I know?" Chara's attitude towards Gaster wasn't friendly.

Gaster sighed. "Well I suppose, I should tell you..."

"Tell me what old man?" Chara was getting angry at these stupid run-to-nowhere sentences.

"About your new gift of life and how much of a _gift_ it really is…"


	15. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

"A new gift of life? What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means there's a... 'side-effect' of that new soul of yours…"

Chara pictured how she got her soul. She poisoned Frisk and took it when he was dead, causing a reset.

"What side-effect?"

"If you die, you will not come back. Wherever you have last saved, Frisk will come back instead of you…"

"Why? This is my soul now! H-he can't come back!"

"You took his soul from this run, but when you die, there's an automatic reset and Frisk will take back his soul and body, and you will no longer be able to roam as a spirit."

Chara took a moment to register this information to her head.

"If this is true...how can I believe you after what you did to me!"

"You're still on about that?"

"I'm not a very nice person…"

Gaster stepped back from Chara who was shivering in fear. She continued to cry as Gaster let out a subtle laugh.

"Heh… human children scare so easily…"

Clearly taking enjoyment from scaring the terrified child, he took ahold of her soul again with his magic.

"Now my dear...if you don't mind...I would like to take this _burden_ of a soul from you…"

Gaster began to rip out Chara's soul from her chest. Chara let out more yells of pain.

"Don't do that, this won't hurt for long…"

He tugged harder until the soul was almost let go.

"GASTER!" A loud, deep male voice yelled down the hall.

Asgore ran towards his daughter who was pinned to the wall. Gaster let go of his hold on the poor girl's soul. Asgore took Chara down from the wall. Chara's arms had blood all down the sides and her eyes were barely open.

"Chara...can you hear me?" Asgore said to his daughter resting in his arms.

Chara moaned and coughed up blood. Asgore put his big furry hand on her head and turned to Gaster.

"Don't EVER do something like this again. I don't want to know why you did this now, but If I ever see you place a bone on her again, you will be fired. Understand?" His tone was stern, not angry.

"Yes sire." Gaster said in a non-apologetic voice, dipping his head to the monarch.

Asgore walked away quickly to his house with his badly wounded child in his arms and yelling his wife's name down the hall.

"You could have killed me! In fact, you almost **DID** kill me!" Chara yelled.

Her eyes had turned red with anger. As red as her soul. They weren't going to change back for a while. She was pissed off. Really, _really_ pissed off.

"Yes. I admit I wasn't the best person back then but, I can assure you, I've changed."

"Really? Cause it doesn't show."

"Tell me Chara, have I tried to hurt you yet?"

Chara was silent as she just stared back at him with her glare.

"Have I tried to to hurt you yet right now?" Gaster rephrased the question.

Although Chara knew the truth, she still hated him with a firey passion.

"No." she said with her red stare.

"I can tell you don't trust me Chara, but you have to believe me when I say that you will not come back in this form if you die!"

The two started at each other. Chara thought about what Gaster said. Chara closed her eyes and took a deep breath. Clearing her bulit anger, but had her eyes still red, Chara spoke.

"Let's say, I believe you...how do you know this?"

"I've been in the void a long time...I've seen a lot of different outcomes."

Chara sort of understood what he was talking about. She was told by...someone, she doesn't remember who, that Gaster had fallen into the core and died.

"So...If I died...wherever I last saved...F-frisk...will come back, instead of me?"

"Yes." Gaster said in a calm, saddened voice.

"And, I could never come back to life again?"

"That is correct."

"So...this is my last and only chance to do something right?"

Gaster nodded.

Chara's face turned from anger to concern. She couldn't believe it. But she knew, it was true. Chara knew Gaster as a mean, deceptive, underhanded man. He wasn't nice to anyone, unless he was kissing-up. She never saw Gaster for a caring person. So her to see him this sincere...was confusing to her. Gaster had, and almost did, try to kill her.

She had scars along her upper arms that were covered by her long sleeves. No-one would even know they were there. She could never forgive him… but maybe she could try to trust him. Maybe she _should_ try to trust him.

Chara's eyes turned back to amber and she had calmed down from the yelling.

"Gaster?" Chara asked sounded okay again.

"Yes, Chara?"

"I'm going to trust you." Gaster was shocked what the young girl just said.

"I'm going to trust that whatever you said, is true. That if I die, I die for good."

"Thank you, Chara."

"Y-you're welcome."

Chara smiled at the old, goopy monster. For a moment, she felt as if Gaster was an old, dear friend.

"But don't expect a hug." She said seriously breaking her thought.

"Oh don't worry. This is merely all in your head."

"Wait! Are you telling me I've been dreaming this whole time?"

"Sort of...I-well...It's hard to explain...but you should wake up now...your phone is ringing."

"What?"

Darkness surrounded her and she collapsed to the ground. At first. There was no sound. Until she heard the sound of her ring tone. Chara opened her eyes. She was lying on the ground where she had fallen asleep. She sat up and took the phone out her pocket. To lazy to see who was calling, she answered.

"Hello? Who is this?" She said in a sleepy voice.

"Chara? It's Sans...are you okay?"

"Y-yeah. I'm…"

Chara was still a bit shaken by what Gaster had told her. She could become dead forever if she just died once. Frisk would have full control again and all her progress and time spent trying to make things right, would be over. This was her only chance. She had to be make it right. But she had to be careful. She a whole lot more to think about now then she did before.

She thought about losing her family all the time. She even feared that Frisk would came back to haunt her. She saw visions and nightmares about her family and friends. She thought sometimes if she was going crazy.

"I'm fine."


	16. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

"Are you sure?" Sans answered.

Chara didn't sound fine. She sounded upset about something.

"Yea. I'm sure." Chara responded through the phone.

"Chara it sounds as if you aren't telling me the truth. Did you have another nightmare?"

"Yeah-well…"

"Chara?" Sans began to worry even more. She was obviously wasn't telling him something.

"I'm okay, Sans. Don't worry about it. I should get going anyway."

"But it's so early! Where are you by the way?"

There was silence.

"Chara?"

"Sans...I gotta go. I'll talk to you later."

"But char-" She hung up.

Sans ended the phone call and put the phone down. _She's hiding something from me. And it doesn't sound too good…_

 **Chara P.O.V.**

Chara hung up. She wanted to talk to Sans, just not at that very moment. She had too much on her mind. She was just told that even if she died once, she could never come back. Ever. She was reminded of a terrible event that happened in her childhood involving the person she had hated for the longest. W.D. Gaster. Though he told her the news, Chara felt little trust in him, though she believed him.

She thought about how much she could get through before an accident happened leading to her forever slumber to the grave. She shook the terrible thought from her head.

 _No. Right now, I'm living. I have to live to my fullest. Even if I don't succeed, I have to know that I tried. But I have to succeed. I will succeed…_

Chara didn't care if it was early. It gave her time to think. She had to think carefully about her next move. If that was her only chance, she had to do it right.

 _Okay so first, I go to the lab. I'll meet Alphys and Mettaton. Then...go through Hotland I guess…_

Chara thought it all out. She checked her phone and it was 10 o'clock a.m. Chara went through the tunnel that led to Hotland.

She stepped into the hot area and immediately felt overwhelmed with heat. _So...you need more than a sweater for Snowdin and don't wear a sweater for Hotland. Got it!_ Chara made a mental note as she crossed the bridge to get to the water dispenser. She got a tiny cup and filled it with cold water. _Ahh! Much better!_

Chara wasn't sure how much more heat she could take.

Chara walked her way over to the lab and the doors opened automatically. She walked in and saw the messy lab. A giant tv with screens of her on them, a terribly messy desk with notes and cups of tea all over it. A fridge and giant pack of dog food? And a door that seemed locked. There wasn't much more on the main level and she didn't want to to go up the ramp. She feared it would even more messy.

Just then, out of the door came a yellow dinosaur wearing glasses and a white lab coat. She seemed surprised by Chara.

"Uh...H-hello."

"Hello." Chara said back looking at the dinosaur like monster.

"Uh...h-how did you..uh…"

"Get in here? The door was open…" Chara said pointing to the door.

"Oh! W-well uh..in th-that case...I'm Alphys. The r-royal scientist."

"I'm Chara." She said happily.

Chara didn't know what she waiting for. She thought Mettaton would show up by then but, he didn't. _Weird._ Chara talked to Alphys more and ended up giving her her phone. Alphys upgraded it. It had Undernet access and 'other stuff' Alphys didn't say.

Chara wanted to ask Alphys some more questions but, she'd rather not. Then she remembered that Undyne liked Alphys. Chara looked at Alphys again. _Undyne likes Alphys huh?_

"Hey Alphys...do you know someone named Undyne?"

"U-undyne? Y-yeah. She's s-super cool! She fights in the r-royal guard!" Alphys said blushing a bit.

"Do you two know each other?"

"Yeah. We're friends. But...I think you like her. Don't you?"


	17. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

 **/Hey guys. Before I start the chapter I wanted to say sorry for not posting in awhile. I love making this story for you guys but I haven't been able to do anything on it. For two days I've been avoiding this chapter because I didn't know what to write. I've decided to basically just skip the Alphys part because as I've said before Alphys isn't my favourite character. But there is still story about her and I didn't know how to write it. So here is what was going to happen. Sorry again./**

Chara was going to talk to Alphys and get her to go out with Undyne. After some persuasion, Alphys wears her nice dress and goes to the garbage dump with Chara. At that time, Chara calls Undyne to come to the dump and to wear something nice. Once Alphys and Undyne are safely on their 'date' Chara goes back to Hotland and continues her journey through. _(Because Hotland is SO big and Alphys usually takes you through, I've skipped all that as well.)_ Chara does all the puzzles carefully and finally gets to the Spider Bake Sale. _(She doesn't meet up with Mettaton yet because of reasons that have yet to come)_

Chara walked from all the puzzles looking shocked. _I didn't think I was going to get through all that ALIVE!_ Chara was still very hot in her green sweater and wished she could just take it off. She continued forward into the purple coloured floor room.

Chara looked at all the webs around her. She stepped carefully around her making sure she didn't step on any webs. She got to a giant web on the ground and Chara hesitated to go onto it. She looked up ahead to see an exit. She took a deep breath and stepped onto the giant spider web. As Chara went along it slowly, she looked down below her. Black. _This web is a bridge?_ Chara got even more nervous to be on that thing. _What if it brakes? That's in. I'm done._ Chara took another step and suddenly, she couldn't move.

She heard a voice coming from somewhere.

"Ahuhuhuhu...Did you hear what they just said? They said a human wearing a striped shirt will come through. I heard that they hate spiders. I heard that they love to stomp on them. I heard that they like to tear their legs off. I heard...that they're awfully stingy with their money."

A young woman appeared right in front of Chara. She was blue and had short black hair tied up into pony-tails. She was wearing a dark red blouse and pink-ish pants with black boots. Her eyes, all five of them, were purple and she had a cute smile and her face that relieved her tiny little fangs. She had six arms. Clearly she was a spider.

Chara remembered this spider girl from before. She was at a bake sale earlier and Chara had to turn her down because she didn't have any money. Even the spider cider. Which Chara would have really needed in a hot place like this. Chara struggle to escape but her feet were webbed into the giant bridge web. Muffet covers her mouth and giggled at Chara.

"Ahuhuhuhu... You think your taste is too refined for our pastries, don't you, deary? Ahuhuhu... I disagree with that notion. I think your taste... Is exactly what this next batch needs!" _(play Spider Dance Remix by GameChops)_

*Muffet trapped Chara!

Chara could see her soul glow out in front of her. She had options to fight, check, item, or mercy. She didn't want to fight anyone. Not just because she thought it was wrong, but because she could die. Muffet attacked Chara with her patterns. Throwing pastries and spiders at Chara.

Chara managed to dodge all the patterns for the most part. Her HP was down to 11/20. If Chara still had hope she could win. She didn't have any healing items with her. _This is bad idea! I should've brought something!_

Chara struggled to escape the web again. Muffet laughs and clapped her hands along with the spiders.

Muffet threw more attacks at Chara and she dodged most of them. HP 5/20. Now Chara was worried. If she got hit any more she could die! Muffet's normal attacks stopped and she brought out something even worse than before.

"Oh, it's lunch time, isn't it? And I forgot to feed my pet~"

Her pet was a giant cupcake like spider with big teeth to two big eyes. If it wasn't trying to kill Chara, she would have thought it was cute. Chara tried to flee as fast as she could but the cupcake spider was eating the whole bridge. Chara was able to run to the very edge. She grabbed ahold onto the webbing and held for life. Literally. The spider was just about to get to Chara when she heard muffet's voice (stop spider dance)((or don't it's a great remix))

"Huh? A telegram from the spiders in the RUINS? ... Even if you are stingy, you never hurt a single spider!"

Chara remembered the spider bake sale in the ruins. She came across it when Toriel was bringing her back to her place. She wanted to buy something but Toriel insisted that they were almost home. Chara watched as Muffet came to help Chara up.

"Oh my, this has all been a big misunderstanding~" She said taking one of her hands.

"Uh...yeah…It's okay..." Chara said awkwardly.

"I thought you were someone that hated spiders~" Muffet said happily and in a cheery voice if nothing was wrong. "I'm Muffet by the way, deary!"

"I'm Chara."

"Chara. What a lovely name! Sorry for all the trouble, Chara~ Ahuhuhu~"

"It's really no problem Muffet. As long as we're both on the same page now. Right?" Chara said getting all the webs off her boots.

"Yes of Course! I'll make it up to you~ You can come back here any time... And, for no charge at all…"

"Thank you, Muffet!"

"I'll wrap you up and let you play with my Cupcake again!" Chara's face went into a shock as Muffet said that with a slight evil look on her face.

"Ahuhuhuhuhuhu~ Just kidding~" Muffet said bursting into laughter.

"Haha...good one…" Chara said pretending to laugh while actually she was freaked out.

"I'll heal you now~ Looks like a hurt you a bit. Sorry about that deary~"

*Muffet healed Chara's HP to max. HP 20/20

"Thank you again Muffet!" Chara said waving goodbye to Muffet

"Ahuhuhuhu...That was fun! See you again, dearie!"

Chara walked into the hole in the wall and was shocked to see what was in there.


	18. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

Chara saw Mettaton in a blue Cinderella-like dress. Chara really liked the dress he was wearing. But she wasn't sure why he was wearing it. Mettaton started to say stuff.

"Is that a human?" Mettaton said "Could it be?"

Chara stood there kind of weirded out. A bright light shown down on her and yellow petals started to rain from above. Chara looked up at Mettaton in disbelief of what was happening.

"Thats your que darling!" Mettaton said from his balcony up above.

"Que for what?"

"To sing!"

"What?!" Chara said. Looking back into the audience to see Napstablook. _He must be watching the show. But why? He's too shy to come out of Waterfall. So why would he…_

Chara was then struck with realization. Mettaton is Napstablook's cousin. How did she not remember or even think in that case...she was hit with stupidity, or at least...common sense.

"So darling...are you gonna sing...or what?" Mettaton said from the balcony above.

Chara looked up at him then back at Napstablook. Chara didn't like to sing. She liked it when people sang to her, but she always thought she couldn't do it.

Then Napstablook yelled from the audience "Hey! Chara! If I could call my cousin, you can sing! I hope…" his voice then trailed off from embarrassment of yelling.

Chara took a deep breath and asked for a microphone. Chara turned to the audience of Napstablook and started to sing. (Death Cab For Cutie - Follow You Into The Dark - Daniela Andrade Cover)

"Love of mine, someday you will die, but I will be close behind, I'll follow you into the dark…"

"No blinding lights, or tunnels to gates of white, just our hands clasped so tight, waiting for the hints of a spark..."

"If heaven and hell decide that they both are satisfied, illuminate the 'nos' or their vacancy sides…"

"If there's no one beside you when your soul embarks, then I'll follow you into the dark…"

"You and me, have seen everything to see, from Bangkok to Calgary, and the soles of our shoes, are all worn down, the time for sleep is now, there's nothing to cry about, cause we'll hold each other soon, in the blackest of rooms!"

Chara stopped after that part and heard both Mettaton and Napstablook clapping.

"Bravo, darling! Bravo!" Mettaton said coming down the steps in his puffy blue dress.

Chara blushed a little and handed him the microphone. Blooky came up on stage as well.

"Chara?" he said to her

"Yea Napstablook?"

"Thank you for bringing me back together with my cousin. It means a lot to me…"

"Oh you're welcome!"

"So...human…" Mettaton said to Chara "I have functions as a robot that I have to kill you and take your soul."

Chara stood freaked out by what he said. "But, since you're a friend of Blooky's, I'll let you continue."

"Thank you Mettaton!" Chara said smiling but more of a nervous smile than anything else.

"And here, something for your troubles." Mettaton gave Chara a flower crown made of golden flowers.

"Thank you. Where did you get these?" Chara asked looking at the flowers on the crown.

"Oh, Alphys had some in her lab…" Chara knew what that meant.

She had been in the 'true lab' which is where she first made Flowey. Or Asriel in Chara's case. Chara knew that Asriel wasn't himself...and she would do anything to get him back to his real form.

"Oh. Well thank you." Chara said trying not to sound like she knew more than what she was leading on. Chara put the crown on and thanked the two again. She walked out of the theatre and into 'Hot'land again.

Chara said hello to the nice cream guy and tried to get a nice cream but she didn't have any money. So she continued forward. She saw a big restaurant kind of like the one in snowdin but bigger. Much bigger. It was actually a hotel. Chara looked over to the side to see Sans standing there.

Chara wasn't sure what he was doing this far out of Snowdin. He hadn't seen her yet so she check her phone. There were texts from 'Sans' telling he'd meet her here. Chara felt kind of embarrassed that she didn't answer the texts. The last time she talked to Sans was when she hung up on him for finding out she could die at any time. Chara felt better now and decided to try to apologize.

Chara started to walk towards him and he saw her coming so waved to her. Chara stood right infront of him, if not a foot away.

"Hey Chara." He said looking at Chara

"Hey Sans…" Chara said nervously.

She was hoping he wouldn't comment on the fact she hadn't talked to him at all that day. It was getting late, almost dinner time.

"So..I wanted to talk to you…" He said putting his hand behind his head "But uh...not here...inside…" Sans offered to take Chara's inside.

Chara took his offer and linked elbows with him walking into the Hotel.


	19. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

 **/Warning. This chapter contains Chans shipping. If you don't like it, sorry. But please bare through 'cause there's character development here so...yeah . Or should I say...CHARActer. Eh? Eh? Yeah, I get it. Tough crowd. Anyways, ON WITH THE SHIP!- I mean chapter! Yeah...chapter…/**

(Btw- play It's Raining Somewhere Else here. It fits so nice with the theme.)

Sans took out the chair for Chara to sit down before sitting down himself. The light from the candle flickered in the darkly lit room. It's orange glow lit up Chara's ginger hair and flower crown. There were very few people there. It was like they had the whole place to themselves. The two sat for a few seconds before a waiter came and took their order.

Sans took the order for both himself and Chara. After they gave their order, Sans spoke

"So Chara," he started "How've ya been?"

"F-fine." Chara said a bit sad like, knowing that she hadn't been fine at all.

She was sure what he wanted he wanted to talk about. She knew it had to do with that fact she hung up on him earlier that day and didn't reply to the texts he gave her either.

"Chara. I know you're not fine. You say you are but...I can tell. Something's wrong…"

Chara looked down from Sans. She knew she was hiding information from him. Chara wasn't sure if she should tell him or not.

"Chara, you know you can tell me anything. Right?"

Chara looked up and gave a small sigh. "Okay. I have been hiding something…"

Sans' face lit up a little from hearing her confess.

"But...It's...hard to explain…"

"I'm listening."

Chara told him about the 'dream' she had with Gaster. She told him that he told her that if she died even once, she won't come back. Sans started to look worried. She told him that she woke up after hearing the news and that's when Sans called.

"So that's why I hung up...I'm sorry.."

"It's okay. I get that hearing something like that is...not easy…"

Their food came the waiter put it down on the table.

"So...can we...s-start the night over? Like. In a happier tone?"

"Heh. Sure. It is a date after all." Sans smiled and blushed which made Chara smile and blush as well. "So how've ya been?"

"Actually, pretty okay. I've got through Hotland okay but, this stupid hot sweater is annoying."

"Heh, well you'll be out of here soon." he joked

"Yeah."

"Chara, I don't know much about you. Mind telling me something about yourself?"

"Will you tell me about yourself? You still have to tell me your life story. Remember?" Chara teased Sans from a few nights back.

"Yeah…"

"We made a deal. So you start telling me things about you, and I'll say more stuff about me."

"Okay." Sans said closing his eyes. "There isn't much to tell…" he started

"I was born in the capital with Paps. We lived there for awhile but...hards times fell on our family…"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean we went homeless. Paps and I. I was 7 he was 5."

"How did you get that way?"

"Well...our dad...lost his job and life…and we had no other relatives."

"Sans I'm so sorry." Chara said.

The light from the candle glinted in her eyes. Chara's eyes had that amber glow to them, which made them shine. Sans smiled from that sight.

"It's okay. Paps barely remembers anyway…and we made do."

"How did you guys get to Snowdin from the Capital?"

"Well, after living on the streets for a few years, I got a job as a sentry. I was...11?"

"Wow. That's so young."

"Yeah well, I started in Hotland but they moved me up to Snowdin and well, here we are today."

"Does Papyrus remember any of that. At all?" Chara asked.

She felt so sorry for the two brothers now she didn't really know how to react.

"Some. He can't remember his dad. I can't even remember my mother. I was too young when she died. Must have been shortly after Paps was born…"

"Sans I...I just...I don't know what think…I had no idea…"

"Yea well I play a jester pretty well eh?"

Sans always had a smile on his face. At sometimes, it felt fake. It felt...forced. If he made a joke, you wouldn't notice but just standing around, you could notice. Chara now knew why he wore a smile for a mask. He lost so much. She felt terrible for even asking now.

"Sans…"

"Chara you don't have to say anything. I know. It sounds like we both had some pretty shitty backstories,"

Chara looked saddened by those words. She tilted her head down again. But her head came back and looked at Sans when he placed his hand on hers.

"But, that's all behind us now. I mean, look at you. You fought off an evil human and venturing on to see your dad. That takes guts Chara," Sans said.

Chara blushed a little. Sadly the moment was ruined by Sans saying. "I don't have guts. I'm a skeleton."

Chara laughed a little but was still really touched by what he said.

"Chara, you may think you don't deserve this new life but, I think you do. I think you have a great sense of humor, you've got the most beautiful eyes I've ever seen. You have an amazing laugh, you're so beautiful. Every time I see you Chara, it makes me smile and well…"

Sans grabbed Chara's other hand

"Seeing you smile, makes me smile. You're the one I think about all the time. Day, night, you're always on my mind." Chara smiled at what he was saying.

"What I'm trying to say is...I think I love you."

Chara's light blush spread across her face. She smiled so big and she started to cry a little too. _H-he...loves me?_ Chara thought. She looked at Sans she had never looked at him before. She did always like Sans. When she looked at him this time, she knew she loved him back.

"I-I…I love you too Sans." She smiled back so dearly.

Sans paid the bill and took Chara back outside, this time, holding hands. Chara was so happy that she forgot all about her worries. She was too happy about anything but right at that moment. _He loves me._

They got outside and onto the bridge leading to the Core. Sans still held onto Chara's hands. They stood together in the middle where the blue light from the Core and orange light from the hotel light mix.

"Do you have to go?" He asked.

"I guess…"

"It's getting late…" Sans added

"Yeah…it is…"

"Wouldn't you much rather get to your dad in the morning instead of walking all night?"

Sans persisted that Chara should stay the night there at the hotel.

"Well...okay..you make a good point…"

Chara and Sans walk back into the hotel and ask for two rooms. Side-by-side. They got rooms on the second floor. They went up together and unlocked the rooms with keys they were given.

Chara's room was a yellow floor with pale pink wall paper. It had two lamps on either side of the bed with a pillow and a red duvet. Chara thought it was quaint. She took off her flower crown and shoes and climbed into the bed. It was cozy and warm.

Chara took off her sweater to reveal a black undershirt. Though on her upper arms, were the scars. Three cuts along both sides. This is why she didn't want to take she sweater off. She was embarrassed by the cuts. She didn't like them and they reminded her off a terrible event of someone she still didn't fully like.

She fell asleep after awhile of closing her eyes. The sheets were just at her hips and her arms were bent out in front of her. Everything seemed peaceful, until she started to toss and turn.

Chara was at the dinner table with Sans. She sat there and they were talking, having fun. Suddenly, Sans got serious. His eyes went black. And his smile faded from his face.

"You know...Chara...you took someone's life away...purposely..."

He took a hold of her soul and lifted her up into the air. He looked up at her with the black ooze coming from his eye sockets dripping down onto his face. His voice went deeper and more demonic.

"You killed Frisk... so did he really deserve everything you made him go through? The pain? The poison? Was it really worth it in the end? Are you just doing this for your own personal gain?"

"You're sick…" he said pulling her closer right up to his face.

His smile came back but it was more sinister than chummy.

" B D."

He then proceeded to crush her soul in his grasp causing Chara to wake up breathing heavily.

As normal, she stayed there for a few seconds trying to process what happened. Her heart was beating fast and her whole body was moving to it's speeding beat. She put her hands through her hair and down to her face. She couldn't comprehend what was happening. Her nightmares were getting worse. That was the second one about Sans. and it was even more terrifying. _My nightmares recently are connecting to real life events…past, recent...why?_

Chara didn't want this anymore. She curled into a ball and started crying.

 _I want it to stop...just let it stop…please let it end…_

Chara cried the rest of the night, to terrified to go back to sleep. Maybe ever again… She didn't want to tell Sans this one. She didn't want to tell anyone. She was starting to doubt whether she should've done all this in the first place...


	20. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Chara put her sweater on. She yawned since she got no sleep the night before. She cried so much, her eyes were puffy and red. She said to Sans that she would let him send her off, but she didn't want Sans to see her like this. She brushed her hair with her brush and quietly left the Hotel. She felt terrible for leaving Sans. After what happened last night, she really didn't want to leave Sans. But she couldn't look at him right now. Not after the nightmare she had. She just had to keep moving forward.

She set off for the Core.

She came to a fork in the road where she could through two doors. She chose right and hoped she was right. She passed death defying puzzle after death defying puzzle. As she traveled the Core, she thought about her dreams. She tried to put them in order.

 _First, I saw my mother looking dead...then I saw my reflection. Or at least...some sort of reflection of me.._ Chara remembered the red eyed demon she saw in the mirror all the back at her mother's home.

 _Then I had that first nightmare where I killed everyone...I was holding a knife…_ Chara's mind wandered to that image. A smiling demon version of herself...truly terrifying. _After that was the nightmare at Sans' place…_

Sans. She ditched him. She felt bad for that, but she needed to move forward. She couldn't let him see her. Not like this. She wasn't sure if she could ever see him again after what her recent nightmare. _The last one was the worst...I...couldn't take it…_ Chara felt like crying again after the image of Sans crushing her soul into pieces played in her head like a movie.

She quickly stopped herself. She continued her thoughts. _There was the Asriel one...I guess I can count that...It's strange...the one thing they all have in common is the eyes...the all had that black ooze._ Chara stopped where she was. She sat down on a bridge, hanging her feet over the side.

 _I have to think...where did this all start..._ Chara thought and thought and thought. She tried to remember everything she did that could have triggered her 'PTSD'.

 _Wait! The first night I slept here. I didn't have a nightmare...but Frisk's voice echoed in my head...that has to be it!_ Chara's hope raised. She wasn't sure why she was suddenly better but, maybe figuring out a mystery like that helped her somehow.

 _I can't do anything about it though...The best thing I can do is...stay determined… and reach the capital in one piece._ She stood up and walked along the rest of the bridge.

She finally came to a save star. _I forgot to save in Hotland so here's my chance_. The white light flashed for a second.

Saved.

Chara continued on through the next set of doors until she got to…the one that lead to The Capital.


	21. Chapter 20 part 1

**Chapter 20 (?Finale?)**

 **/Warning: This chapter is VERY long. Please take your time to read it. Thank you./**

Chara took a step and suddenly, the blue walls of the Core turned into to grey as she stepped into the Capital. Chara saw another save star and saved again.

 _Saved._

She continued her way down seeing all the houses and apartment buildings. Chara was always impressed by the skills of the monsters. The had got trapped in a mountain and a few years later the built houses and a city. She remembered going into the town sometimes with Asriel to get things for her mother's pies, and her father's gardening.

***(flashback)

Asriel's hand held Chara's as the ran through the Capital shops looking at all the things they could buy.

"Look Chara!" "and over there!" " Ooh! And that!"

Asriel pointed out things that looked cool to him that he hoped he could show Chara. Chara stayed silent. She was lost in thought and but was paying attention. The one who wasn't paying attention was Asriel when he bumped into a rather large dragon monster child.

"Oops. Sorry sir!" Asriel said looking up at the giant dragon.

"Look where you're going, brat."

He pushed Asriel to the ground causing Asriel to lose 25% of his hp. A quarter of it was gone. The fall was hard. Asriel's face lit up in pain he laid on the ground. The monster laughed at the small goat child.

Chara looked at her brother in pain then back at the bully and her eyes went bursting red. Chara's anger mode was activated. She stepped up to the dragon and stared at him.

The monster seemed confused at this and tried to push Chara down as well but she stood her ground. She lost only a little hp from the hit but remained standing. The monster was angry at this and pushed harder. Chara stepped out of the wall causing him to fall on his face.

Chara turned back to Asriel and helped him up. Her eyes turned back to light amber and her kind eyes looked at him with concern.

"You okay Azzy?" she said.

"Y-yeah...are you?"

"I'm fine. But we should get you back to mom. She can heal you." Chara and Asriel turned back to the castle when Chara heard the monster yell after them

'Yeah! You'd better run, cry babies!"

Chara turned her head to show her red eyes again and the monster quivered back in fear.

***(present)

Chara blinked into the Capital. She sighed and continued her way down. She went down the next hallway.

***(fb)

"Race ya to the end!" Chara yelled running up from the corner.

"No fair! You started early!" Asriel yelled after her as he ran to catch up.

Chara ran down the hallway to the very end where she was out of breath.

"Wow...you're fast Chara!"

"Heh...I know!"

Chara sat down and laid out. Asriel joined her. His head reverse hers and laying the opposite way.

"Chara?"

"Hm?"

"What are we doing?"

"Dunno."

"Oh...alright…"

There was silence between the two as the stared up at the ceiling covered in little star things. They weren't as noticeable as in Waterfall but they were still fun to look at.

"Chara?" Asriel asked again.

"Yes Asriel?"

"Do you ever wish...that we could see the surface?"

Chara was silent.

"Maybe.." she said in a low tone. "I mean...I came from the surface...and I fell because I wanted to get away…"

"Get away from what?" Asriel asked trying to understand what his sister meant.

"Everything." Chara replied "The surface isn't what it seems. There are terrible things always going on that, no one really wants to deal with. I wouldn't go back. It's not a good place to go."

There was silence between the two for awhile. Chara looked over at Asriel who seemed a little worried. Chara spoke again.

"But you know, good things come in small packages Az. And you're the smallest package anyone could ask for."

"Chara!" Asriel laughed and complained at the same time

"It's true! You're so tiny!"

"I'm taller than you!" Asriel said still laughing

"But I mean it…you're the best thing down here Az. And I couldn't ask for a more perfect family!" Chara smiled at Asriel.

***(P)

Chara got to the end of the long hallway and came to the entrance of her old house. Her real home.

 _Home._

***(fb)

Chara and Asriel played in the leaves. They threw them at each other and just rolled around having fun. Chara's red hair was full of leaves and Asriel's fur was as well. They laughed until they two heard their mother gasp from behind them. The two turned around their smiles faded from their faces as they saw their mother's name in shock.

"What have you two done? There are leaves in your hair and fur!"

"We just having fun mom!" Chara said almost like a whine.

"Yeah!" Asriel said backing his sister up.

"No. You will both come inside now. I need to get you two cleaned up. We have an important night tonight."

"Oh yeah!' Asriel said jumping out of the leaves and helped his sister up.

"What is it? What's important?" Chara asked confused.

"Today, Chara is the day you came here."

"Yeah! Like your birthday!" Asriel smiled gleefully.

"O-oh...wow...I didn't think you guys would remember something like that…" Chara blushed a little

"Why wouldn't we Chara? We're your family now. Right?" Asriel said looking at Chara with wide eyes.

"Y-yeah...we're family…" Chara smiled and went inside to get ready

***(p)

Chara saw the save star. She touched it and saved. _Can never be too careful._ She stepped inside.

She saw the house. The house she grew up in. The one she called home. She remembered so many great memories here. But one came to her immediately.

***(fb)

Chara stood in front of the mirror. Her bangs were long enough to cover her eyes. She always hated her eyes. She thought they were too different from everyone else's. Toriel came along and said to Chara,

"Chara, my child, why are your bangs so long?"

Chara shrugged and looked back her reflection.

"Why do you hide your face?"

"Because...I'm afraid others will think I'm too different…"

"Chara...everyone is different. There is no such thing as TOO different."

"Really?"

"Yes. You are not the same as everyone, but that's what I love about you…"

Chara smiled.

"I'm going to make dinner now." Toriel got up and placed her hand on Chara's head. She then walked off.

"Mom?" Chara said turning to her.

"Yes my child?"

"Could you...cut my bangs?"

"If you'd like me too...then of course."

***(p)

Chara stood in front of her door. She placed her hand on the knob and slowly opened the door. She stepped inside and saw her room. Asriel's bed, her bed, their closet. Everything she grew up with was there. She saw her yellow flower. She remembered the time she drew it. She saw the difference between the sides. Asriel's side was filled with stuff animals and Chara's side had nothing. Through the four years she lived there, she never had a stuffed animal. She only had one true treasured item.

Her locket

***(fb)

Chara was lying on her bed staring up at the ceiling with no emotion. She had a black undershirt on with bandages on her upper arms.

"Chara?" Asriel said taking Chara's attention off of her blank stare.

"I know you must feel pretty down right now from….what happened...but I wanted to give you a gift!"

"What kind of gift?" Chara said quietly

Asriel took a box from behind his back and gave it to Chara. Chara took the gift and looked at it. It was a white box with a red bow on top.

"Open it."

Chara opened the box. There was a golden heart locket inside. Chara picked it and looked at Asriel.

"Turn it around."

Chara turned it and saw what was engraved on the back.

'Best Friends Forever'

"Do you like it?" Asriel said

"I-I I love it Asriel!" Chara started to tear up. Chara smiled so wide, you wouldn't even think she was sad a minute ago.

"Good! Cause I made another! So we match!" Asriel smiled as well, glad that he made his sister happy.

***(p)

Chara bent down at the small gift on the floor. There were two. She went to the one closer to her bed and opened it. Chara gasped of joy when she saw what was inside. _My locket!_ Chara wasn't buried with it. Her mother took it off her before she did. Chara never knew where it was but now it's here. She picked it up and put it on. _There. Now I'm whole again._ Chara looked over at the other box. She grabbed it and took it over to her. She opened that one too to see something she didn't want to see.

A knife.

Chara didn't want to know why a dulled knife was in a box. She questioned if she was even supposed to find it. She slid it away from herself and got up. She placed her hand around her locket and smiled.

She looked around and saw the flower drawing again. She smiled as she remembered what she did to the wall.

***(fb)

"Hey Chara! Watcha' doing?"

"Drawing." Chara said laying on her stomach on the floor with papers and crayons all around her.

"Drawing what?" Asriel sitting down across from her.

"A flower. See?" Chara held it up so Asriel could see.

It was a yellow, five petaled flower with a green stem.

"Haha! It's neat! Can we add a face?"

"A face? To a flower?"

"Yeah! And then we could name it...uh…"

"Flowey?"

"Yeah! sure! Flowey the Flower! Great idea Chara!"

-

Asriel and Chara had paint all around them their hands covered in different colours.

"Okay now more there and-"

"CHILDREN!" Toriel yelled in shock at what they had done to the walls.

"Um..we can explain…" Asriel said feeling bad about what he had done.

"It's my fault..." Chara spoke up. "Asriel said he didn't know what a rainbow was so I wanted to show him…"

Toriel sighed and took her children by the hands.

"It is alright my child. But please do not do this again."

"Yes mother!" the children said in unison.

"Now, let's get you two cleaned up…as usual.."

***(p)

She walked out of the room. She went over to the sign on the stairs. The sign said that Asgore was in the garden and the keys were in the kitchen and in the hallway.

Chara went to the kitchen first.

***(fb)

"Okay. What first chef Fluffy-butt!"

"Chara don't call me that!"

"Why not?"

Asriel sighed and took the old cook book. "Anyway! First we need...butter...cups?"

"Buttercups? Like the flower?"

"Yeah!"

"Are you sure?"

"Pretty sure. That's what it says…" Asriel looked at the book again.

"Okay...I'll get the flowers then…" Chara left to get the 'unknown-to-her' poisonous buttercups.

***(p)

Chara took the key and didn't want to remember what happened next. _We poisoned dad… It's my fault...I shouldn't've got the flowers…_

Chara went back to the hallway and got the other key. _Okay. Time to go meet my father._ Chara unlocked the chains and went down the stairs. She walked into the grey hallway when she remembered what happened here.

***(fb)

Chara walked down the grey hallway humming to herself a the cheerful tune she heard at waterfall. She was going to visit her father in the throne room. She was so focused on her humming, she didn't even notice there was some else with her.

Suddenly she felt a strong pain across her right arm. Her shirt had been ripped and there were three deep cuts on her skin. The blood was rushing fast and she quickly put her hand overtop of the wound.

Her soul appeared in front of her. Bright red.

She turned around to see who had done this. She saw a tall skeletal figure standing a few feet away from her.

His eyes glowed purple and three sharp looking bones came from thin air shooting to her left arm. Again, three deep cuts were engraved into her skin. She yelped in pain.

She let go of the right arm and held onto the left one. Both were bleeding fast. She looked back at the skeleton but he had disappeared.

She saw her soul turn a deep blue and she was lifted into the air, and slammed high against the wall.

Chara cried out in more pain as more bones then struck her too the wall through her clothes. Chara was terrified as the skeleton came right up to her.

Chara was literally pinned against the wall. She was helpless. Tears had rolled down her cheeks.

"So...you are human the King and Queen adopted?" asked the skeleton in a slight british accent.

He never smiled for any good reason and he had two cracks in his skull. One from his left eye socket to the back of his head, and the other was from his right eye socket down to his mouth. He was wearing a white turtleneck sweater and a black lab coat.

Chara couldn't speak. She was to intimidated by the scary looking monster in front of her.

"I can say I'm very disappointed...I'd thought you'd be stronger…"

Gaster checked her HP and saw it was 10/20.

"Your soul is red I see. That's good…"

"Wh-who...a-are y-you?"

Chara said, barely talking at all. When she spoke, it was light and you could barely hear it.

"Who am I? I'm Dr. W. D. Gaster. Head Royal Scientist. It seems you've never heard of me before...I wonder why the king and queen haven't told you about me yet...why...even the prince knows who I am…"

"A-asriel?"

"Yes. Though, I suppose it has something to do with the fact that…"

Gaster got very close up to Chara. His face barely brushing hers. His smiled was sinister and his voice because creepily low

"I'm not a very nice person…"

Gaster stepped back from Chara who was shivering in fear. She continued to cry as Gaster let out a subtle laugh.

"Heh… human children scare so easily…"

Clearly taking enjoyment from scaring the terrified child, he took ahold of her soul again with his magic.

"Now my dear...if you don't mind...I would like to take this burden of a soul from you…"

Gaster began to rip out Chara's soul from her chest. Chara let out more yells of pain.

"Don't do that, this won't hurt for long…"

He tugged harder until the soul was almost let go.

"GASTER!" A loud, deep male voice yelled down the hall.

Asgore ran towards his daughter who was pinned to the wall. Gaster let go of his hold on the poor girl's soul. Asgore took Chara down from the wall. Chara's arms had blood all down the sides and her eyes were barely open.

"Chara...can you hear me?" Asgore said to his daughter resting in his arms.

Chara moaned and coughed up blood. Asgore put his big furry hand on her head and turned to Gaster.

"Don't EVER do something like this again. I don't want to know why you did this now, but If I ever see you place a bone on her again, you will be fired. Understand?" His tone was stern, not angry.

"Yes sire." Gaster said in a non-apologetic voice, dipping his head to the monarch.

Asgore walked away quickly to his house with his badly wounded child in his arms and yelling his wife's name down the hall.

***(p)

Chara shivered in fear from that memory. She hated it. She hate that it ever happened. She took both her hands and grabbed the upper part of both arms. She stood in the hallway for a few seconds before continuing on.

 _That must be the worst memory here...well one of the worst…_

Chara kept going, though her pace got slower and slower. She reached the end of the hallway to get to the judgement hall.

Chara took a second to collect herself. She was afraid that when she went in there, she would be reminded of what happened. She took a deep breath in, then out. She took the step into the room.

She looked around the room. Yellow / gold tiles layered the floor. The light shining through the glass windows with the dune on it. The pillars reflecting the light. Chara took more steps forward shakily. She walked down the hall when she saw something flash red. She stopped to turn to it. But there was nothing there. She continued and saw more flashes of red and bones. Chara closed her eyes.

 _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not real. It's not-_

Chara repeated this in herself head until she opened her eyes to see blood spilled everywhere. Leftover bones scatter about and Sans at the end of the hall with that grin and the blue flashing eye. His hand went up and summoned two gaster blasters. Chara covered her face with her arms as she heard the sound of them firing. The firing then became faint as she opened her eyes again to see it was all an illusion.

Chara was standing just at the end breathing short from what she just saw.

 _It's not real. It's not real. It's not real._

Chara collected herself again and continued on.

Chara now stood at the edge of the garden She could see her father watering the flowers with his back turned to the doorway. He didn't hear her come in. Chara took another step forward. He heard her this time.

"I'll be right with you. I was just water my-" Asgore turned around and saw his daughter standing before him.

"Little flower…"

He dropped his watering can and walked over to Chara who was smiling like an idiot so happy to see her father.

"My little flower. Chara...is that really you?" He held out his hand towards Chara cheek.

Chara took the hand and placed it on her face. "Yeah dad...It's me."

Asgore hugged his Chara so tightly. Both were crying.

"I...I thought you were dead…"

"I was...but...I'm here now…"

"Ho- I...I don't want to know...I just don't want to leave you again."

The two stood there hugging for a long time. In silence, both shedding tears. Chara finally spoke up.

"Dad?"

"Yes my little flower?"

"I need to talk to you about something."

End Of Part 1


	22. Chapter 20 part 2

**Chapter 20 (?Finale?) Part 2**

 **/Warning: This chapter is VERY long. Please take your time to read it. Thank you./**

Chara sat in her chair at Asgore's home. Her home. He had poured her some fresh, hot, golden flower tea like the stuff she had at Undyne's. Chara took a sip and placed it down on the table. Asgore was sitting on the end of table with back to the hallway. Chara was sitting one chair away from him.

"So Chara, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Asgore was was usually very low and depressing but now it was happy cheerful. Most likely because of Chara's return.

"It's...it's about the barrier and the surface."

Chara's voice however, while she loved seeing her father again, alive and not being killed by Frisk, was nervous. She was nervous because she never wanted to talk to him about this kind of thing. And yet here she is.

"Oh? What about it?"

"I need you to understand that...monsters can't go back…"

"Back to the surface?"

"Yeah."

"And why is that?" Asgore didn't understand what point Chara was trying to make.

"Because...they'll kill us. You knew at one time that going to the surface was a bad idea, so why did you continue?"

Asgore sighed. He didn't look at Chara when he spoke. "I continued because that is what you and Asriel wanted. You went to the surface to try and free us, so when you both left us that day, I decided that I needed to avenge your death. When Gerson talked me out of it, I got a new sense of a reason. To finish what you started."

Chara understood. _He wanted to avenge us? But now, he wants to...finish what Asriel and I started?_

"Dad. I understand what you're saying. But you have to stop. This isn't right. The lives you stole...and for what? So that you could move on?" Chara tried to reason with him.

"Neither myself or your mother could 'move on' from what happened that day Chara. It was tragic. Not just for us...but for the kingdom. For all the monsters!" Asgore was starting to get upset with Chara

"How would you know that mom hasn't moved on! You haven't talked to her in 20 years!"

Chara lost her cool. She hated that her parents were apart. She hated it even more that they don't talk.

"Chara, your mother CHOOSE to leave me!"

"YEAH! BECAUSE YOU WERE GOING TO KILL INNOCENT LIVES! AND YOU DID!"

Chara's eyes were red. She was more upset than angry, but anger still flowed through her.

"I DID THAT SO WE COULD BE FREE!"

"FREE FROM WHERE WE'RE SAFE?"

Asgore stopped to think for a second but was still angry. He looked back at Chara with a calmer voice.

"You really think we are safe down here?"'

Chara calmed down as well and answered. "Yes. I do. We're safe from the real threat. Humanity."

"Humanity _has_ changed. You are right about that. But I still think this is worth a try."

Chara sat in her chair thinking. _Worth a try. We need one more soul to break that barrier. That's mi- Frisk's. But that's the soul I have right now…_ Chara still wasn't convinced that the barrier should break. But monsters were so hooked on the idea of freedom, that she couldn't take it away from them Their hopes and dreams relied on Frisk's soul. And Chara didn't know what to do.

"I...I want to help...but I don't think I can…We need one more soul. And that's that one I have…"

Asgore was surprised of her change in mind. He shot a look at Chara though at what she said after.

"I am not letting you sacrifice your soul for this."

"No dad...you don't get it...this isn't my soul…"

"What do you mean?"

Chara explained everything to him. She explained that Frisk tried to kill him and the whole underground. Chara stopped him and took his soul. She had been using that one the whole time.

"Whoa...that is..a lot to take in…"

"I know...but it's the truth. Only a few people know the truth. And you're one of them."

"Does your mother know?"

"Hell no! She'd have a heart attack!"

Asgore laughed at the truth of the situation. Chara laughed along. She loved seeing her father smile. It had been so long since she'd seen him at all, it was nice to see him in general.

Toriel was a very protective person. And an even more protective mother. If she found out what was going on, she'd freak out.

"So who else knows?" Asgore asked his daughter

"Me, Sans, Papyrus, Flo-" She stopped herself and hoped her father didn't hear her.

"Who?" He did though.

 _Shit. Now I have to tell him. Hope he doesn't freak..._

"Dad..there is another thing I gotta tell you."

Asgore sat back in his chair waiting for the information.

"Asriel...is alive."

"What?!"

"Yeah. But he's not...himself…"

"Who do you mean?"

"He's a soulless husk trapped inside a flower that's killed people multiple times in the past with the dt he was injected with to make him live?" Chara said putting a smile on her face but seeming so scared of her father's reaction.

"What?"

Chara sighed. "He's a flower with a nasty attitude."

"Oh...I see…"

"Yeah…"

Silence filled the room again. They were both thinking about what to do now.

"Dad?" Chara said "I want to break the barrier. It's not fair for all monsters to be living down here any longer. They want to be free, so they can be free."

"Chara. Are you sure about your decision? You could kill yourself...again."

"Yeah dad. I know. But I always knew that I wanted to free everyone. I can see that now. The monsters down here deserve to be free. And if that means giving up a stolen soul...then so be it."

Asgore nodded. He knew he couldn't argue with Chara.

"So...how do you want to do this?"

Now Chara had to decide what to do. She couldn't get killed or Frisk would kill her father. She would have to do the same thing from 20 years ago. Poison herself. It would be painful. But it was the only way to keep her progress.

"Dad. You're not going to like this but, I think I might have to eat the buttercups again."

***(fb)

Asriel was at Chara's bedside. Chara was pale and her eyes looked dead. She was dieing.

"Chara...I don't know if this is a good plan anymore. You're killing yourself."

"Azzy...since when didn't you trust me…" Chara's voice was no more than a whisper. She could barely speak.

"I do! I do trust you. I just...I don't want to see you hurt yourself…"

"It's okay...we'll be free soon...just...trust me…"

Chara's eyes were closing. She smiled right at the last minute. But it faded when she body went limp. She stopped breathing. And her soul was floating above her chest. Asriel was crying and tried shaking her awake but she was dead. Asriel's eyes locked onto her soul. He knew what he had to do. He reached for the bright red soul.

***(p)

Chara told her father that she was going to be right back. She went back to the lab where Alphys was.

"Alphys?" She said

"C-Chara! How are you!"

"I'm..that's not important. I need you to do something for me."

"O-okay. What is it?"

"I need you to bring back Asriel."

"Wh-what? B-but I…"

"I know what you did. He's a flower...but I need you to bring him back."

"Chara I...don't know if I-I can..."

"Can you try?"

Alphys sighed. "I can tr-try."

"Great! I'll go find him. I'll be right back!"

Chara went all the way back to Waterfall using the Riverperson. She ended up back near Undyne's place and ran back to the flower room.

"Asriel!" She called out. She was hoping she could find him there

"Asriel!"

She had called several times now. But there was no reply. She sat down and and talked into an Echo flower.

"Azzy. If you hear this...I want to help you...come meet me at Hotland lab...please…"

She got up. She looked around to see if he was there...and then walked back to the Riverperson.

She traveled back to Hotland and came to Alphys' lab. To her surprise, someone was waiting for her.

"Chara! Oh my god! I was so worried! You wouldn't answer your phone and you just ran off!" Sans ran over to Chara and hugged her tightly. Chara hugged him back.

"Sorry Sans...I...I…" Char didn't want to explain.

"I'm just glad you're okay."

Chara smiled and pulled out of the hug.

"So what are you doing here?" Chara asked Sans

"Al asked me to help with...something…"

"Y-yea..Chara knows...it was her idea…" Alphys said to Sans who wasn't sure if Chara knew what was going on.

"Oh. I see. Alright then."

Chara waited outside in the heat. She wanted Asriel or 'Flowey' to show up. She always wondered why he used the name she had given her flower. The memory of the flower was fun. And the name was a joke. Only she and Asriel knew that name they made up. _Maybe he used it so only I would know who it is?_ Chara thought back to the first timeline.

***(fb)

Frisk's body landed on the bed of flowers. He got up and looked around. Chara was already awake and confused. _Where am I? How did I get here? Where's Asriel?_ She watched as he looked straight at her. He jumped back in surprise.

"What the hell are you?"

"I'm Chara. I don't how I got here…"

"You look dead."

Chara looked at her hands. Transparent. He was right. Chara looked in fear that she knew what happened. Frisk didn't wait for Chara but she followed him. She had too. Her spirit was connected with Frisk's soul.

Frisk came to a small flower on the ground. The flower introduced itself as so

"Howdy! I'm Flowey! Flower the Flower!"

Chara's face lit up from the name. _Flowey? But...Asriel and I made up that name. How could-_ Chara realized...that was Asriel. _It has to be him...how else would name themselves Flowey? How did you get that way Az.._.

***(p)

Tears rolled down Chara's cheeks. _I miss him so much..._ She felt a leaf touch her cheek wiping the tears. Chara looked down to see Flowey before her.

"Azzy?"

"He-hey Chara." Flowey's voice was light and squeaky but she knew Asriel was there.

"Asriel! You came! I was afraid you wouldn't!"

"You sounded distressed…how could I not?"

Sans came out the door and saw Flowey. His eyes narrowed a bit.

"Chara...who's your friend?" Sans said in a angry and protective tone.

"This is Asriel. Remember?"

"Yeah...I know…" he said staring straight at the flower with his pitch black eyes.

"Chara, you're friends with this trash?" Flowey said directly to Sans.

Both were narrowing eyes at each other.

"Now boys...please get along...I love you both equality…" Chara giggled a bit.

Both Sans and Flowey turned to Chara. Surprised by the words she said. "What?" they said in unison and Chara laughed again.

"Uh…" Alphys came out as well. "S-sans...I need you to h-help me…" She was confused by what just happened.

"Yeah sure Alph...be right there…" Sans got up and took Chara's hand lifted her up as well.

Flowey followed as well. Inside the True Lab it was dark. The hue was a blue green. Everyone was gathered around the DT extracter.

"O-okay. I've m-made a few a-adjustments."

"Like what?" Flowey asked peeking out of a broken floorboard.

"Well, instead of extracting dt, it'll be replacing it." Sans added

"And how's that supposed to help me?" Flowey said.

"You've gained so much love Asriel. If we replace the love that was injected into you, we have better chance of getting you back." Chara said looking down her flower brother.

"Oh." Flowey said impressed by the plan. "What happens after?"

"We tr-try to give you an ar-artificial soul."

"What? Can that work?"

"It might…" Sans said turning on the giant machine.

Chara carefully took the small flower out of the ground and placed him in the machine.

"This won't hurt will it?"

"I don't think it should…" Chara said turning to Sans.

"It might…" He said shrugging his shoulders.

"What?!"

"Don't listen to him. Az. You'll be fine…"

Chara stepped away and watched as the progress started. It took ten minutes to extract the old DT and replace it. It had a nice light show and Flowey didn't say a word. Chara was worried.

When it was over and the lights subsided, Chara saw the small flower in the machine. He blinked his eyes open. He looked different. His face had changed. His eyes were kind and his mouth sort of looked like Asriel's.

Chara took the tiny flower out of the machine and placed him in a pot they had found earlier.

"Azzy? Are you okay?"

"Yeah! I feel great! I feel brand new!"

Chara smiled and nodded to Alphys who had been working on the artificial soul. It was a monster soul with a hint of dt. The idea now was to put Flowey back into the machine with the new soul, and hope he comes out okay.

Everything was in place and Chara put the potted Flowey back into the machine. The same thing happend. Except this time the 'light show' was even bigger. When it stopped, and the machine opened up. Chara gasped. It was him.

Asriel sat in the machine looking dazed. Chara ran over to help her brother out.

"Azzy!" She cried hugging him.

"Chara!"

Asriel voice was back to normal. It was a medium sound but it wasn't deep like Sans'. Although he was a almost an adult, Asriel's voice was surprisingly light. He was wearing his green and yellow striped sweater was well. The colour was a bit brighter than Chara's. He was as taller than Sans and had little horns coming from his head. His eyes were a light blue and he had his locket around his neck.

"How do you feel _kid_?" Sans asked the new Asriel.

"I-I...I feel great! Wait was that a pun?"

Chara laughed.

"Come on! We have to show Dad!" Chara said racing out of the room.

"Chara!" Sans yelled after her.

Chara turned around. Sans motioned for her to come back. Alphys had to take Asriel to make sure his new soul was stable.

"What is it Sans?" Chara asked like she didn't know what he was going to say.

"Why did you run off?"

"I...I just…" Chara turned her back to Sans. She started crying again. She hated talking about the nightmares.

"Chara...was it a nightmare?...You know you can tell if-"

"They keep getting worse…I couldn't go through the 'judgment hall' without seeing blood and scattered bones...and...you…" Chara could barely speak and she didn't bother to wipe her tears away.

"Me?"

"Yeah...but you were going to kill me...and it was like the nightmare last night and I could handle it and-"

Sans cut Chara off and kissed her. Both Chara and Sans were surprised about what just happened.

"Sans? What did you-"

"Shh...you talk too much." Sans wiped Chara's tears the two put their foreheads together and Chara laughed a little.

Chara calmed down and Asriel came back in, to see Sans and Chara holding hands.

"Uh...hey you two. Am I interrupting something?" He said with a grin.

Chara shook her head and ran to Asriel and gave him a big hug. Alphys came in as well to tell everyone that the new soul is working fine. She said that Asriel should take it easy for awhile and not get into any fights because it could harm the new soul.

Chara asked if Sans could teleport Asriel and herself to the castle. Sans agreed and in a split second all three were right outside the house. Chara said to wait there while she got Asgore.

Chara walked into the house and saw that he had not moved from his spot. What Chara was more surprised about was the fact that her mother was there. She was smiling at Asgore. Which Chara loved seeing but never thought would happen over all these years.

"Hey Dad. Mom I didn't think you'd be here."

"Well your father...called me...I did nott pick up of course but he did so again and again so I assumed that it must something to do with you my dear."

"Yeah well...I have a surprise for both of you. Come out side." Chara said leading her parents outside.

When Toriel and Asgore stepped outside, both their hearts ran with joy as they saw their son.

"Hey mom and dad…" Asriel said as both parents ran over to hug him.

Chara was standing a bit further away with Sans.

"Chara?"

"Yeah Sans?"

"You did good. Real good."

"Thanks."

"I knew you could do it."

"Well it's not over yet. We still have to free everyone."

"Wait. I thought that you said…" Sans looked confused at Chara.

He thought the plan was to keep everyone safe in the underground.

"Plans have changed...I need to break the barrier."

"But why?" Sans took Chara by her hands.

"I realized that giving monsters freedom or safety was a huge decision. I only thought about what I thought was best for everyone and not what everyone wanted. Monsters can't be both free and safe. If they're free, we could be killed. But if we're safe, we're unhappy. Wishing for 'what if'. But if we were free, we could also be welcomed…"

"Why would you say that? You said humanity was bad."

"I did. But I took that into my own judgement. I only saw humans for what the majority was. But there are lots of humans who are kind. I haven't met a whole lot of them, But I know they're out there. And they'll except us."

"How do you know that though Chara? How do you know that what you're saying is true?"

"I don't."

Asriel and his parents looked over at Sans and Chara. She looked back at them. She let got of Sans' hands.

"Sans trust me. This what we need…"

"I'll trust you…"

"Okay."

All five of the monsters walked to the barrier. The glow was repeating a black to white movement. All the soul container were there. Kindness, Justice, Bravery, Perseverance, Integrity, and Patience. The only soul that was missing was Determination. Which Chara was holding. Chara wasn't sure how she wanted to do this.

She was surrounded by family. She loved every single one of them. Her parents, Toriel and Asgore. They weren't her birth parents, but they felt like they were. Asriel was her her best friend and brother. Now matter what he did, she couldn't not forgive him. And Sans. He had cared for her ever since they met in Snowdin. He was there when she needed him. She didn't want her family to suffer underground any longer.

At that moment all her fear of what could happen disappeared. She was the only thing standing in the way of freedom. At first she wanted to get Asriel to help her break the barrier, but she didn't want the same thing to happen again. So she had a new plan.

She stepped forward and let her soul go into the container. She suddenly lost consciousness and fell back. All noise turned into static. Her eyes closed as she could barely hear someone call her name.

Her eyes blinked. Everything was white. She looked around and saw Frisk. He was standing far away facing Chara. The white nothingness was silent. She walked very slowly closer to him.

"Frisk?" She said questionably.

He didn't say a word.

"Frisk?" Chara said again coming ever so closer.

"Chara…" he said in a low voice.

Chara stopped when she heard him speak. It sounded sad and...depressed…

"I am so sorry…" Chara eyes widened by the apology.

"I...didn't know what came over me…I had so much rage...I gained too much LV…"

"Frisk...I...I'm sorry too." Chara admitted. "I shouldn't have done what I did…"

"No. You needed to. I was a killing everything."

"Frisk...where are we?" Chara asked looking around a little more.

"My soul…Chara you did what you had to. I'm sorry. I know you'll never forgive me…"

"Why?"

"What?"

"Why did you do it?"

Frisk sighed. "I was angry at the world. And I used my rage on monsters. I never wanted to survive the fall…"

Chara knew what that meant.

"But when you started to tell me not to kill things, I felt like I needed to."

"Frisk...I don't know if I should forgive you...but I will."

Frisk was shocked by this.

"I can't keep a grudge forever. And since I'll probably be in here for now on, I might as well get to know you."

"Really? I know I don't deserve it...but thank you…"

Frisk and Chara talked about what they were like on the surface and Frisk told Chara that things really weren't that bad. He didn't have a good experience, but he said that monsters could live there no problem. Chara asked him why she wasn't able to see him as a ghost if he was in the soul the whole time. He said that because he was inside, he no reason to be a spirit. Unlike Chara where she had no soul, Frisk was just trapped inside one. Chara told Frisk what Gaster said and asked if that was true. He said yes. Inside the soul he had a clear mind, but outside he would be corrupt with LV.

They talked for what felt like hours until something happened. Frisk started fading.

"The soul was being returned to your body."

"So why can't you stay?"

"I have to reason to. My time is up."

"No. There has to be a way to-"

"Chara...if I go back into the world, I'll be a merciless killer. This is what's best for me…"

Frisk's body faded even more and he white entirety got brighter and brighter. The last things that Frisk said to Chara was

"Stay determined…and never lose sight of your loved ones..."

Chara woke up to a shade changing room. _The barrier._ She could hear again.

"Chara?" Asriel said "Can you hear me?"

"Azzy?" Chara said.

"Yeah?" Asriel was worried for Chara so much.

"Boop." Chara booped Asriel's nose and smiled.

"Chara you scared half to death!" Asriel half yelled at Chara laughing on the floor like nothing bad happened.

Chara stood back up and asked what happened. Her father explained to her that the barrier broke and that monsters could go free. The Dreemurrs, and Sans, gathered everyone and told them of the news. Everyone gathered their belongings and headed for the exist. Chara walked out into the sunset. All the monsters saw the sun setting across the horizon. The city was inview. The family was standing at the very edge looking out. Asgore at the end, Toriel beside him, Asriel beside her, Chara, then Sans

"I'll admit. I missed seeing the sun." Chara said.

"It is nice isn't it?" Asgore said with his arm around Toriel and vice versa.

"I want to stand here forever." Sans said

"BROTHER! THERE YOU ARE!" Papyrus stood next Sans.

"Bro? How did you get here?"

"Undyne told me because Alphys told her."

"That makes sense."

Chara laughed at the brothers conversation.

"SANS!" Papyrus aid finally seeing giant ball of gas in the sky

"Yeah bro?"

"WHAT IS THAT BRIGHT CIRCLE IN THE SKY!"

"That's the sun Paps."

Undyne and Alphys also came to see the sun for the first time. They held hands and talked about what they were seeing.

Chara looked at what she had done. For the first time in a long time, she felt truly happy. For the first time, she didn't have to think about Frisk coming back to kill everyone. She didn't have to think about her PTSD. She didn't have to think about how to make her family okay again. She just had to think about now. Now was a perfect moment. She was happy with how her journey ended.

 _As this journey ended, a new one will begin. I hope the new one will be as exciting as this one. I have my family and friends with me and a new way of life to look forward to. I had one chance to make things right, and I made it worthwhile. One chance to make things perfect, and I did. I wouldn't have my life any other way._

"I'm ready."

She said standing up from the ledge. She took Sans by the hand and walked down the mountain with her family and friends where a new life was waiting for her.

 **/Thank you all so much for following this poor child through the underground. This story started off as something that just came to mind and you guys kept it going with your support and comments. This is my most popular story and it's all thanks to you. I couldn't have finished this without you. I hope you enjoyed the ending and if you have anything else you'd like to ask, please do so. I know there are going to be lots of questions from the series. So thank you again and I'll see you in the next story. Who knows what it will be. =3 -Cupz/**


	23. Important Message

DON'T TURN AWAY! PLEASE READ! IMPORTANT FOR THIS AU!

Hey guys! Sorry this isn't a chapter but I thought it was important. So going through this story and realized a HUGE mistake. So…. Sans is an adult and Chara is like 14. That is basically pedophilia. So I can't put that in my story XD. I'm changing Chara's age to 18 to make it not as strange…? And that means that Asriel is 19 and Frisk is 18 as well. So...yeah. Sorry for this but I mean a mid twenties skeleton monster loving a 14 year old human girl? No. sorry. BIG mistake. So I'll be updating the chapters where I see fit. I don't think all the chapters will be updated but most. I also will fix some spelling mistakes that I know all of you noticed reading this story. So sorry for this. I didn't mean to get anyone's hopes up but yeah Just needed to tell y'all this. Y'all? Okay sure. Well anyways. Before I finish the epilogue i just need to fix a few things. Yeah. hope you guys understand! Sorry! But yeah please stay tuned because school is almost over and I'll have more time to write more stories. ;) -Cupz


	24. Epilogue

**Epilouge**

 _As this journey ended, a new one will begin. I hope the new one will be as exciting as this one. I have my family and friends with me and a new way of life to look forward to. I had one chance to make things right, and I made it worthwhile. One chance to make things perfect, and I did. I wouldn't have my life any other way._

"I'm ready."

She said standing up from the ledge. She took Sans by the hand and walked down the mountain with her family and friends where a new life was waiting for her.

Chara traveled down the mountain hand in hand with Sans. Her family and friends ahead of her. The rest of the monsters were behind her all coming down the mountain being fascinated by the new sights and smells. Asgore pointed out a small town near the bottom of the mountain.

"It's still there." Chara said surprised.

"What's still there?" Sans asked looking at Chara

"My old home."

The group got to the bottom to find an abandoned village. The houses looked burnt and everything was destroyed.

Chara looked around with her head to see some of the houses. She almost felt sad but mostly it was anger that she felt. This was the town that made her climb Mount Ebott in the first place. This was the place that didn't want her. This was the place that made her feel like nothing.

Chara couldn't look at it anymore. She hated this place with a passion of a thousand suns. She didn't even notice her eyes going red until Sans told her with a very concern tone in his voice.

"Chara? Are you alright?" Sans said pulling her aside from the rest of the travelling monsters.

"Yea...it's just...this town was where I was born…" Chara said almost crying.

"Oh…" Sans said holding Chara close to him, comforting her.

Chara planted her face into his jacket and the two stood there for a few minutes.

"Sans?" Chara said looking up at him

"Yeah?"

"I'm okay now." she said as her eyes faded back to amber.

"Okay. Let's get going then." The two joined hands again and walked through the burnt village as quickly as possible.

As the couple left the crippled village Chara couldn't help but think 'what happened?'. She wanted to know but at the same time, she didn't care. She didn't want to know. She hated her old village and she never wanted to step foot in it ever again.

Chara and Sans caught up with Papyrus who was with Undyne and Alphys. The three were talking about what will happen first now that monsters were once again roaming the Earth.

"I think we'll all be welcomed. Humans seem nice!" Papyrus said in loud and booming voice

"I think Monsters will be put on a trail or something!" Undyne added in putting her hand in a fist and slamming it into her other.

"I-I think that M-monsters and human will g-get along just f-fine…" Alphys shly admitted.

"I think we'll all be thrown in jail." Sans joked as the three monsters turned around to see Chara and Sans laughing at the stunned faces of their friends.

"Brother!" Papyrus yelled at him.

Chara looked up ahead at Asriel who walking with her parents. They seemed so happy to see their birth son alive. Chara looked back to her group of friends and then back at Asriel.

"Hey! Prince Fluffybutt!" Chara called him by the nickname she gave him when they were kids.

Asriel turned his head to Chara who was beckoning him over to hang out with her friends. Asriel sighed and walked back to where Chara was.

"Hey your highness!" Undyne said seeing Asriel going their group.

"Oh um...Just Asriel is fine Undyne." Asriel corrected her.

"Well hello Just Asriel. The names' Sans!"

Sans joked and everyone laughed. Even Papyrus who usually hated his puns. Asriel scoffed at him and Chara put her free hand on his shoulder to comfort him.

"Don't worry Azzy, you'll get used to him." Chara joked a little.

"Yeah? Well...maybe…"

The rest of the walk was tiring but finally the monsters reached another town. Much bigger than the last one. More civilized. Bright lights were on building hiding the light of the stars. The monsters camped there for the night. Tomorrow they will announce their arrival.

Three days later, monsters were now welcomed into the town as friends. Although many humans thought they looked scary, many of them liked the monsters. To be honest, many of the monsters were big fluffy things like goats, rabbits or dogs. Others were like other animals and some were just different to human eyes.

Asgore became the ambassador for monsters with the help of Toriel of course. They got back together. Undyne and Alphys got a house together and Sans, Papyrus, Chara, and Asriel shared a house as well. All the other monsters got homes through the weeks and everything was turning out great for the monsters.

It truly seemed like a happily ever after. Sans and Chara's relationship was going well. It was a happy end. But off in the distance on a hill near the town, an odd looking stranger was watching over them. They were very small like a child and had no colours on them. They had big black eyes(?) and bobbed grey hair. They had on a puffy grey sweater with two white stripes on it.

And they were just standing there. Waiting.

"I must be ready." The child like stranger said before opening a portal into a big white room, disappearing from the hill like they were never there.

One day they'll be back to help those two.

Because something big is coming that is shake that couple's lives.

One day something is going to change.

And one day, HE will come.

He always does.

Always.

 **/Thank you guys for sticking with me while I write this epilogue. I got caught in what write. I re wrote this at least 5 times. I wanted it to be perfect for you guys since I have such an awesome fan base for this Au. yes it's a small fan base, but I'm still happy you guys like it. Oh! And yes. To answer a lot of your questions...there WILL be a sequel. Expect that around the same time I start up the Missingtale sequel. As I said before, I want to finish The Edge Of Everything before i start on the sequels. So hope you guys are patient enough to wait..because OOOOO BOY! I have some stuff planned for MT and UC! Welp! See you all soon! - Cupz/**


End file.
